Breathe Today, Tomorrow Unknown
by CatAssTrophy
Summary: All her life, Bulma has been a slave to Prince Vegeta. Promising herself at every birthday to be gone from his grasp, she has never been successful. With her 19th birthday approaching, will she finally get off Planet Vegeta?
1. At First

Just because the scar on your hand has disappeared, doesn't mean the story behind it is gone as well. A lot of painful memories you wish had never happened are still there. Sucking it up and thinking they are gone wont help. If you still cry about it at night, then there is still something inside of you that wont let it pass. Fear gets to some people. It holds them down and makes sure they don't get back up. The only way to get rid of the fear...is to face it. In this case, I had to face mine.

For a long time, now, I have been keeping it inside of me. I have made sure that it hasn't come out and that no one would find out about it. My fear is Prince Vegeta. I have unfortunately had the displeasure of knowing him for a long time. Ever since I can remember, I have been serving under him. My journey here began when I was taken from Earth.

I was only about 4 or 5 at the time when I was taken from my home planet. I was immediately put on a ship and flown to the Slave Space Station. When I was ushered into the spacecraft, I remember being frightened. A large man walked me down this hallway. I passed cell after cell, seeing crying faces and people holding one another. They all looked at me differently, though. I was the youngest, and I had no one. When we made it a certain distance, he opened up one of the cells and placed me in it.

In the cell, I remember seeing this lady. She was older, graying hair, pale skin, and it looked like she had been beaten badly. Yet, she looked at me and smiled. It was a crooked smile, a damaged smile, but she tried her best to look friendly. She was hinting me to come her way, but I didn't; I stayed still. I didn't want to go to her, I wanted to stay where I was.

To this day I can still hear my mom and how she always told me that if I got lost to stay where I was until someone found me. So I stayed. I wanted my mom to come and find me, to save me from this place, this horrible disgusting place. Unfortunately, I knew she wouldn't come. I watched as she was slaughtered with the rest of my family, leaving me to be dragged on the ship. I would never be found.

Being in there for a couple of days, I was finally taken out and placed into this strange room. The room consisted of a bed, and that was about it. The walls were an ice blue, giving off the accurate feeling of being cold, numb to everything. On the opposite side my bed was on, there was a window that covered the wall. It was like looking into a display at the mall. I was the display. I spent most of my time right next to that window, looking at the people who either looked in or walked by. It was strange seeing all the different kinds of beings that passed by. But one day a little boy with spiky hair walked next to my window and stopped.

I looked at him funny, like a dog looking at human after they had just made a strange noise, this boy was strange to me. He looked at me while talking to an older man next to him. They had no resemblance, so I just figured it to be his guard or something of the sort. The next thing I knew, my room door opened and an odd blue man with fire red hair came in and pulled me out. The boy looked at me once again and smirked. His smirk was wicked, yet sweet in a horrible sort of way. Even back then I could see something evil in his eyes, which frightened me. It wasn't long until his guard picked me up and followed the young boy.

As much as I wanted to struggle, I didn't. I guess being young and scared turned me into stone, or something. He carried me down many hallways, giving me a chance to see other creatures in rooms that I was just taken out of. We all were really on display.

In only moments, the boy stopped at a door. After the man holding me punched in some numbers on a pin pad next to it, we entered into another ship and took off once again. Once the guard set me down, I just dropped down and sat there. The boy turned and smiled at me once more. I didn't know what else to do, so I smiled as well. I didn't smile for long, though, looking around the ship at my new surroundings.

"So you're my slave now. You know that, right girl?" breaking the silence, he looked at me with that same smirk he gave me in the space station. It was the smile of a killer.

"No..." I looked at him weird while giving him that child look of disagreement. My eyes narrowed as I gently shook my head back and forth. I remember my brothers telling me that I was their slave and that I had to do all of their chores. I knew what a slave was, but not to the degree that he meant.

"You must not know who I am." he spoke confusingly, only laughing when he saw me shake my head. "I am Prince Vegeta of planet Vegeta and you will be my slave for I have just bought you."

"But I'm not for sale." I replied as I folded my arms across my chest.

"Girl, soon that free mind of yours will be broken." He looked at me once more before turning away. Chills ran up my spine. I was only 4, I shouldn't know what fear was except for the monster in my closet. Yet, I was scared of him.

Years have passed since I was sold to Prince Vegeta, yet that day still burns in my mind. From being 4 years old to almost being 19, that fear still remains, and I have tried to keep it a secret.

In my years of being his slave, I have cooked for him, cleaned up after him, made his appointments, picked up various items for him, and other such things. It's not a bad life, but it is also not one that I feel I am meant to live. My young childhood is gone, but I remember wanting to grow up to be an astronaut or a veterinarian, I never wanted to be a slave. But then again, no one does. My freedom was short lived, but I do plan on getting it back. I don't know what that will be, but I am hoping it to be soon. I have promised myself on each one of my birthdays that I will escape, but so far I haven't kept true to myself. It's not that I haven't wanted to, I just haven't found a way to get me off of this damn planet. I have, however, been slowly educating myself for the escape.

For my previous birthdays, I have asked to spend a day at the library, which Prince Vegeta had shockingly allowed. Studying how their spaceships worked, I have been slowly learning how to control one of them. I'd spend my entire day just reading up on ships, asking if I can bring a book or two to my room with me. He never found the harm in it, so I was always able to. Whenever I wasn't working, I'd put my head in one of the books. If anything, reading has been my sanity. Without it, I would be lost.

I mean, there are other humans on this planet, but I have learned my lesson from them. Each time I would make a friend, they would either die, get sent away, or they would enlighten their master, who would in turn tell Prince Vegeta, about any escape plan I had going at the time.

When I was in my pre-teens to early teens, I would try to escape left and right. I'd gather some humans and make an elaborate plan with them about escaping. It would seem like everyone was on board, but apparently they weren't. I never understood why. At least one of them would end up saying something to their master, leading me to be punished by severe beatings. I don't like humans. I have never met one that would actually keep my secret. So, now Vegeta thinks I am over the whole escaping thing since I haven't attempted anything in years. The beatings, broken bones and everything is scary, but the thought of staying a slave on this planet is even scarier for me.

So, I didn't really have friends. I stay to myself. If anything, I bond with my guard Goku more than anything. He's tough, but he is someone to rant and rave to. He has never said anything to Prince Vegeta, so I trust him for the most part. I never reveal anything too bad, though, such as my escape plans. It's nice to have someone to talk to, shockingly it isn't someone of my own race.

I never find myself talking with Prince Vegeta, though. He was always with his concubines, training, or doing political stuff. He would rule the planet one day, so he was always busy. Being his main slave, I find myself having a lot more time to do things on my own. The only thing I find uncomfortable is cleaning his room. It's not that he is messy, it's the fact that he keeps his concubines in there.

Whenever I enter the room, I always see a woman there. Usually, they are scared and naked. I calmly make the bed and clean around them, trying not to make eye contact. They'll ask me where they are, what will become of them, how to escape, why I wont help them, why I wont talk to them, why I wont look at them, and sometimes they even try to put their hands on me. I have been in a brawl once or twice, but Goku was always right outside the door and came in if he heard any screaming or ruckus of sorts.

I never blamed them, though. If anything, I felt bad for them. I knew they weren't going to last that long, maybe two weeks max before they would be killed off. Prince Vegeta didn't share. If he had already slept with it, then he didn't want anyone else to.

Instead of being mad at them, I would just brush off my shoulders, and leave the room. If I invested my time in them, then I would be down a whole new sinkhole, wanting to help and possibly getting burned by a human again and punished by Prince Vegeta. If I am going to be punished by him, it'll be because I failed at escaping, not because someone blabbed on me.

My life here is everything but perfect. I fear for my life daily. It's something I have, and never will, get used to. I live on the ledge. I walk a fine line between life and death with this man. He may be busy, but in the time I do spend with him, I am frightened. I know he can take everything and more from me. In my life so far, I have only ever been able to keep on thing; my name. My mother and father gave me this name. My brothers called me by this name. My identity is in this name.I am Bulma Briefs, and I will hold onto that whether I make it out of this place or die in it.


	2. I Hate Mondays

"Shhhhh." I spoke to my alarm as it began to go off. Lifting up my hand to mess with the buttons on the clock, I became relieved when it finally stopped making noise. Getting up, I sat on the edge of my bed for a moment before slowly making my way over to my window, opening the curtains to illuminate my room.

I wake up at 7am each morning to start my day. It's become the usual for me. Whenever I get to sleep in, I find myself waking up only a mere hour later on my own. It doesn't bother me, really. If anything, I am happy to wake up at this time because I get to watch the sun rise on Planet Vegeta. It's unlike anything I have ever seen. On Earth, the sun illuminated a blue sky, but here, a blood red sun illuminates an orange sky. I've grown quite used to it. Whenever I think about a sky on Earth, I begin to think that a blue sky is silly. I've practically grown up here, so Planet Vegeta's orange sky is normal.

Whatever color, though, a sunrise is a sunrise. I stand at the window and watch as everything begins to shine, casting the first shadows of the day. It's amazing to see the light begin to brighten even this dark planet. Each morning as I watch it rise, a part of me feels at peace.

Taking in a deep breath, I feel alive.

"Five. Four. Three. Two. One." I say under my breath. When I finished counting down, on cue, I heard a knocking come from my door. It was part of my usual morning routine. Walking towards the door, I place my hand on the golden knob before twisting it open. "Good morning, Goku."

A tall man with spiky black hair stood in front of me. He wore his armoured attire: black spandex with brown, almond shaped shoulder guards. All soldiers wore the same thing, whether they were a Saiyan or of another race. I had never seen a human wear this attire before, though. Probably because humans were weak compared to all of the other races that I had seen. Low man on the totem pole we humans were. It was weird that the fact didn't bother me anymore. When I was younger, I was positive that the 'human spirit' made us strong. If anything, it just crippled us more. I felt brainwashed by thinking this, but it was my thought process now. And, the fact that I had been burned by so many humans in my days here. Humans, in my opinion were gross and selfish. If I didn't live a life of slavery, I don't think I'd want to go back to Earth. But since I did, Earth was a place for me to go. It was the only other place that I knew of. Maybe there, they wouldn't all be like this. I keep my hopes up that they are different on their own planet instead of the petty characteristics I have seen them have on Planet Vegeta.

"Good morning, Bulma." the Saiyan spoke as he entered my room at my invite. He always walked to the same spot in my room before he spoke any further. Closing the door, I turned around and watched him go to his spot, counting the steps until he'd make it and speak to me. Any moment now.

"So," Goku had made it to his spot next to the window before turning around to face me. Ah, morning routines. "I've been informed that your agenda for the day is just your usual rounds."

"Which means I get to clean Prince Vegeta's room today. How glorious." The sarcasm in my voice was always apparent, and even if not, Goku knew me enough to know it was there. "I hate Mondays."

"You clean his room everyday. Why is it just this day you hate?" He folded his arms across his chest.

"Don't get me wrong, I hate those days as well." walking over to my bed, I sat down, "But Sunday is the only day Prince Vegeta really has off. So, he makes Sundays his 'new woman' days. So last night Vegeta purchased a human girl, scared the shit out of her, had his way with her, spent the night with her, woke up with her, left her, and now I have to be the first person she sees. She'll see that I am human, beg me to set her free or fist fight me. I don't know. I just really hate Mondays." Rolling my eyes, I let myself fall back against the bed from my sitting position to look at the ceiling in pure hatred.

"So how is a Monday morning worse than a Tuesday morning?" I could hear the curiosity in his voice. He probably thought I was crazy. I mean, I am a little bit, but he never had to deal with the petty stuff that I had to, so he wouldn't understand.

Lifting my body up by my forearms, I brought my head up to look at him before replying. "Because somehow by Tuesday, they have already accepted their fate here. They are always a lot less crazy on Tuesdays."

A smile formed on my face as Goku laughed. I enjoyed my talks with him, he was the only person that I really spoke to. If not for the whole slavery thing, I think we could actually be friends.

"Well, if a fight does break out, you know I'll stop it." His voice was confident.

"I know. But this time can you stop it before she slices my arm with glass?" Pointing to my left bicep, I trailed my finger along a scar that went across my skin. "I don't know how she broke that damn window without anyone hearing it, but man did that suck."

"She was a sly one." His reply seemed less confident as I felt his eyes on my skin.

"She sure was. Sneaky little wench." I laughed, taking my eyes off of my scar to look at him with a smirk. When he smirked back, my heart left my throat and went back to its original place. Even though Goku and I got along fine, I still tried to not cross a certain line that would get me beat. I know he wouldn't hesitate to do so. "Anyway, I need to get ready. I'll be out there in about 5 minutes."

Taking the hint, Goku left at my dismissal. When I heard the 'click' of the door latching, I stood up and walked across the room to my closet. Opening the door, it didn't take me long to find black slacks and a black, long sleeved shirt. I dressed comfortably, there was no need for me to look fancy. Taking a hairtie off of my wrist, I quickly put my hair up in a high ponytail, feeling my long locks drape over my shoulder. As I looked in the mirror, I could tell it was time for a hair cut. My hair was in a high ponytail and it still passed my shoulders. Shrugging, I left my closet to make my way back to my room's exit. Knocking on the door, I awaited Goku to answer.

I didn't find it unusual that I had to knock in order to be let out of my room. Since I always tried to escape when I was younger, I pretty much screwed myself over. If I wanted to be let out, I had to knock. Only Goku and Vegeta knew the combination code to the pin pad that locked my door. Only one of them could let me in and out. Each morning,however, Goku would unlock my door and knock himself, letting me feel like I had the option of letting him in. It made me feel like I had a choice instead of it being a forced sure thing.

When the door opened, I gave Goku the smile that I always gave him before following him to Vegeta's quarters. Breathing in deep, I couldn't wait for it to be done and over with. I hated having to see a young girl panic and ask me for answers, knowing that I couldn't do anything for her. I grew up here, so I know how this all works; the new girl, though, lived a completely free life until a week prior to her being here in slavery. She didn't know what was going on and just wanted answers. I had them, but I could never enlighten her. When Vegeta first became interested in human concubines, he strictly told me that I am not to interact with them. So, I never have.

I couldn't wait for Tuesday to come, where they'd just glare at me, call me names, or possibly just throw something at me. Anything was better than having to hear someone plead for my help. Plus, if they harmed me in any way, I knew they wouldn't be alive much longer. As horrible as it was to think that way, no concubine of Vegeta's made it passed a week, so I never took anything they every did or said to me to heart.

"What's in the kitchen today?" I broke the silence as we walked. "I'm going to need some caffeine after I am finished." I was exhausted just thinking about it.

"What's not in the kitchen." He laughed as he replied to my question.

"You know Goku, I never know. If you have been there before me, then I really have to ask what's left. You eat just about everything when you go there." I laughed as well. I had never met anyone who had the stomach that Goku had.

"That is true. I haven't been there yet, so you should have some options." Right when he finished his sentence, he stopped. We were at Vegeta's room. Looking up at Goku, I gave him a disgusted look as I hunched over a bit. "It wont be that bad." his reply to my posture change only made me turn my eyes into a glare at him.

"Just be ready to break up a fight if one just happens to happen." I spoke as I entered the door he had just unlocked.

The door didn't immediately go into Vegeta's room. Instead, there was a short hallway filled with Royal Saiyan pictures before stopping at the door that actually lead into his bedroom. Using a pin pad to unlock that door, I took in a deep breath before I locked the code in. I could hear the 'click' of the door lock unlatching echo through the short hallway.

When I entered the room, I could hear someone trying to hide. Even my human ears could hear their heavy breathing. Turning on the light, my eyes didn't flinch at the newly lit room.

Closing the door behind me, I began to do my duties. My first job was to scan the room and see what had to be done. My jaw opened a tad as I looked at the room that seemed to have been struck by a tornado. Knowing that I had to make it all pretty again, I knew it was going to take me a lot longer than it usually did. Taking my index finger and thumb, I began to squeeze the bridge of my nose before heavily sighing.

There were two kinds of women that Vegeta brought to his room; the kind that did nothing too bad to the room on their first night, and the kind that tried to use everything as a weapon their first night. I didn't blame them, but it was a mess to clean up.

Knowing that it would be easier to start from one end of the room and make my way over, I decided to go to the more destroyed part. Plus, I didn't hear any heavy breathing on this side of the room, meaning the girl had to be hiding on the other side.

Grabbing a trashcan, I began to pick up shards of glass from a vase that had been shattered on the floor, throwing it into the bin. When I had all of the big pieces thrown away, I couldn't help but feel that the girl might be holding a piece of her own. I was now guarded more than before. Heading over to the closet, I grabbed a broom and dustpan so I could sweep up the remaining bits of the vase. I stopped when I heard a voice call out to me.

"Who are you?!" I could hear the desperation in her voice as she spoke to me. I usually never turned around to acknowledge them, but the fact that she could be pointing a shard of glass at me made me want to make sure I was alright. As I faced her, I could see her expression change. She was probably relieved that I was not a Saiyan. "Oh thank God! You have to help me." I stood silently as I watch her unweilding hands start to tremble. "I've been kidnapped. You have to help me get back home. Please!" I could see her tear stained cheeks as she began to cry once more. "Why aren't you saying anything? Please, you have to help me. I don't belong here. They're doing things to me." I remained a stone face as her voice got even more desperate and started to crack. "What's wrong with you? Can't you see I've just been raped?! Please, do something!" I felt her eyes burn into my skin as I stayed emotionless. Her legs fell from beneath her as she sobbed on her knees. "Why wont anyone help me. I just want to go home." Her cries were loud as I turned my back to her and continued my robotic motions of cleaning the room.

I kept an eye on her as I did my chores in the room. She never moved an inch, she just cried in the spot that she had fallen to. As I began to clean around her, I could hear her mumbling something under her breath. I only assumed it was something aimed at me, though I didn't hear anything for sure. I debated cleaning the tears on the floor in front of her, but not wanting to be rude, I knew I could clean that spot tomorrow. Tomorrow was Tuesday, she would be fine by then.

Walking over to the door, I opened black box that revealed a pin pad. Making sure she wasn't looking, I typed in the 10 digit code. Again, the door unlatched. Opening it up and closing it behind me, I could still hear the girl sobbing behind the doors. I was immune to feeling any sort of remorse for them. I knew that once I walked out the door that Goku stood at, that I would forget about the whole thing and not think of the girl until I'd have to encounter her the next morning. As I approached the door that lead back into the hallways, I knocked and waited for Goku to open it.

"How'd it go?" he spoke as he opened the door for me. His face looked curious.

"Fine. I'm starved, lets go get something to eat."


	3. Just Saiyan

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. I just felt like writing a Fan Fiction.

Thank you so much for the reviews you guys have been leaving! I really do appreciate it, it gives me the drive to continue! I already have the next few chapters planned out, so I will get to writing them as soon as I can. I work two jobs, so it is hard to find time writing; when I am not working one job, I am working the other. I literally never have a day off, so if I don't update in a bit, just know I am off doing adult things. Oh the life of being an adult. "Grow up" they said "So amazing" they continued. Nope, growing up sucks. xD

* * *

><p>"Oh my God, Caffeine!" I spoke when Goku handed me a cup of tea, immediately taking a sip of it. Taking the mug from my face, I looked at the device I was holding. Noticing words on it, I frowned: "Planet Vegeta, where no one is weak. Just Saiyan". The poorly executed pun made me hate my life even more. First they were kidnapping, planet enslaving, murderers, and now they were comedians. I shook my head in disgust. Why were they so incredibly annoying? Rolling my eyes, I took another sip from the terrible mug. My disgusted look didn't last long when the caffeine started to kick in; I relaxed more in my chair.<p>

"You're welcome." I took my eyes from the mug to look at the Saiyan in front of me. A smirk was placed on his face as he watched me in what only seemed like utter amusement.

"Oh, sorry. Yes, thank you. I really do appreciate this." I held the mug with both hands, feeling the warmth of the liquid inside warming the ceramic surface.

"Yeah, yeah." He took a seat in front of me. "Look at that, you're the center of attention again on this fine Monday morning." He darted his eyes left and right, signaling that others were watching.

Turning my head in both directions to see everyone, I focused my eyes back on Goku. "So it appears I am. I've been here for almost 15 years, you'd think they'd get used to it."

In the palace lunch room, it was policy that slaves weren't allowed certain items. Tea being one of them. Even I, Prince Vegeta's number one slave, couldn't get ahold of it. Luckily, Goku would go in line and get me some. When others would watch him give his beverage to me, they'd all give nasty stares, but they couldn't so anything, since I was in fact Prince Vegeta's number one slave. To this day, I think that rule is stupid. I mean, I don't expect special treatment, but if I am able to drink it without anyone stopping me, then why can't I just go get it? It would be so much easier if I could just go and get some tea instead of asking Goku to do it for me each time. Plus, I could choose a different mug and not something so ridiculous.

"We're pretty set in our ways." He folded his arms across his chest, his dark eyes still focused on my light ones.

"Then how come you're not disgusted by the fact that a 'mere, human slave like me' is drinking your fine Saiyan brewed tea?" I set the mug down, mimicking his posture.

"I'm used to you because I am around you all the time," He leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table, eyes still on me. "Others are not as unfortunate as me."

Placing my elbows on the table as well, I made sure my blue eyes didn't break the contact. "So, does that make your fellow Prince disgusting too since he does worse than let a human drink tea?"

"The Prince may do as he wishes." His eyes narrowed a bit.

"So, if you weren't around me all the time, you'd find my tea-drinking behavior disgusting like the others?" I narrowed my eyes as well, but raised him a brow.

"Nope." He leaned back casually in his chair.

"And why is that?" I did the same.

"Because I couldn't care less." He leaned forward, grabbing the mug from my side of the table. Bringing it to his lips, he took a sip before placing it on his side.

I smirked, a challenge it was. Not wanting to break my mimicking character, I leaned over and grabbed the mug. Turning it so the side he drank out of was facing me, I drank from the same place he did.

"Seems you couldn't." Hearing mumbles come from all around us, we both smirked at the same time. If anything, Goku made this place fun sometimes.

"Well, that was disgusting." A voice spoke from behind me, forcing me to lose the copy game that was going on to view the man behind me. The voice wasn't familiar, making me curious. When I was completely turned around, I saw a Saiyan standing a few feet from me, staring at Goku.

"I was only making sure it wasn't poisoned. Wouldn't want Vegeta's property to die, you know how he gets." I could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

I quickly glared at him for saying that I was Prince Vegeta's property.

"I'm so sure. It's not like we couldn't find him another human to serve him if she did." The man spoke as he darted his eyes towards me.

Refocusing my glare on the man, I could feel my expression harden. Clenching my teeth, I had to make sure I didn't say anything horrible to him. I couldn't afford to make a mistake.

A devious smirk formed on the man's face before he returned his eyes back to Goku. "The ships have landed, our troops are home." He folded his arms across his chest.

I think that was a Saiyan's signature stance. Folded arms across the chest.

"We're celebrating tonight at the Grand Room. Ma-" I interrupted him.

"Grand Room, really?" I picked up the mug to point at it, "You can put puns on mugs but you can't think of a better name than 'Grand Room' for a fancy room? I mean C'mon." I wanted to say more horrible things, but held back. I knew I wouldn't be punished for making fun of a room's name. Even though Vegeta and I were never around each other, I knew him well enough to know he'd be pissed if one of his 'belongings' was punished for something so stupid.

He shot his hand up in the air to silence me. Even though he didn't make contact with me, I could feel the air ripple towards my face from the force of his hand motioning upward. If I wasn't used to Vegeta's deathly glare, I might have been scared of this man. A part of me wanted to do the same motion that he did, but I knew I had to refrain from doing so since that could get me punished.

"Make sure you're there." His tone became harsh as he spoke to Goku. Making that his last statement, I watched as he walked away. You could tell in his posture that he was angered.

"What an ass." I repositioned myself in my chair as I did the typical Saiyan stance, folding my arms across my chest.

"You better watch it Bulma. If you talk to the wrong person, you're going to get hurt." I was surprised when his tone wasn't harsh or condiscending.

"And when that day comes, I'll learn my lesson. But for now, he's an ass." I grabbed the germ-filled mug and brought it to my mouth once more, letting the liquid inside calm me down.

"Do you have anything to wear?"

Taking a hard swallow, I cocked my head to the side as I gave Goku the most ridiculous expression I could. "Really? Oh yes, in my Grand Room of diamonds, gold, silver, and pearls, I have many silk dresses laying about. I'll just go on in and pick one out while my personal stylist tailors it to my liking."

"You have dresses in your closet not tailored to you liking? What's the point in that?"

"You're the worst kind of person."

"So, I take it you don't have something to wear."

"You're the worst kind of person." I repeated myself, saying it a bit slower than before while keeping pauses between each word.

"That can easily be fixed." My disgusted attitude didn't hinder his tone.

"Are you going to make me one, oh fairy Godmother?" I remembered the story Cinderella from when I was younger, so I knew what a fairy Godmother was.

"What?" His body jolted back at the foreign phrase. Saiyans would never make up something that ridiculous. "Never mind. Your dress will be taken care of, I'll make sure of it."

"Alright, I guess I'll trust whoever's judgment on dress picking." I knew I wasn't going to be able to pick my own dress, so I just expected the worst so when the dress arrived, I wouldn't be as disappointed since I was already doubtful in the beginning.

"Done. Now lets get you back to your room. I have much to do now, thanks to this event."

"Does that mean the war is over?" I played with the empty mug in my hands as I fixated my eyes on the object, watching it go back and forth.

"It was never a war, we were just conquering another planet, yet again." I looked up to see his posture become confident as his pride began to shine through his being.

"Ah, I am not brushed up on my Saiyan current events." I continued to play with the mug.

"It appears you are not."

"Well, take me back to my room. I'll go bang my head against a wall while I wait, or something." I made my voice sound sarcastically thrilled about the upcoming evening.

"Unclench, it'll be over with before you know it. Now lets go." Taking the mug from my hands, he began to walk away, setting the mug on a counter before turning around to look at me. I sighed before getting up to follow him. I always had to keep reminding myself that Goku is a Saiyan, not a friend.

As we walked through the halls to drop me off back to my room, I began to dread the event. The last thing I wanted was to be in a room full of egotistical Saiyans to celebrate the victory of conquering another planet. I had never been to one of these events before, so I could only imagine the amount of eye rolling I'd be doing along with a nice appalled look that I'd be complimenting the eye roll with.

My beautiful thoughts were interrupted as we neared my room door. "Oh look, my Grand Room." I mocked the stranger from the cafeteria. Goku said nothing as he reached his hand up to open the black box to enter my doors code. "8-2-7-4-2-1-1-9-2-6" I spoke aloud.

Cocking his head to look at me, Goku looked confused at my knowledge of the code.

"What? I've been here almost 15 years and you haven't changed the code. If you didn't want me to know, you guys should have taken away the different 'beeps' that the keys make when you hit them." I waited for him to press the keys.

He began to punch the numbers in in a less guarded stance than before. "So you figured out that it's a different code to get out from you room."

"Yep, sure did." I started to remember the time I figured out the code. For months I had been memorizing each sound the button had made when Goku would punch it in, later using it on the pad that I had to use to get into Vegeta's room to clean it. It took a long while, but I was elated when I had figured out the code. My bliss was short lived when I found out that that specific code was only used in getting in my room, not out of it.

"I bet that was disappointing." He opened the door as I walked in.

"It was, but oh well. Go get me that super fabulous dress you have hiding up your sleeve." This time, he flashed me a smile with teeth, closing the door in the process. I was alone once more.

With a heavy sigh I let my forehead hit the door. It was nice to feel the cold metal against my skin. Slumping my body, I took all feeling out of my arms and let them hang there. I didn't want to go to the welcoming of the soldiers. I didn't want to do a lot of things, but each time I just had to take in a deep breath, suck it up, and get it over with. I wouldn't grin and bear it, though. There would be no smiling at such an event, not even a fake one. If I had to suffer, then they did to. I'd let everyone and their mothers know how displeased I was with being there.

I could feel my arms start to go numb, pressing them against the metal door, I pushed myself up, groaning the entire time. With heavy feet, I began to drag myself towards the door-less bathroom; I didn't need a door since there was no one else living in here except for me. Turning on the lights, I made my way over to the mirror.

I looked tired.

Looking down from my mirror, I remembered having drawers full of makeup, electronic devices for your hair, hair ties, lotions, and all sorts of things I never really cared about. Opening the drawer, I found a hair straightener. Turning it on, I set it aside while it heated up. "I'm really doing this." I spoke aloud as I grabbed eye liner. The only reason I knew what this stuff was even called was because of a human girl I had met when I was around 14. She had been recently enslaved, so when she was 'allowed' in my room, she went through all the stuff I had never touched that the previous tenant of the room had left when she was executed, and told me what each item was and how to use it. She tried it all on, tried it on me, and so many more horrible things. Whore-ible things...

She was a preppy, annoying little thing. Vegeta obviously thought I was lonely and needed some company. It couldn't possibly have been from me making him mad about trying to escape that he did this to me, after already beating me senseless. Nope. Not at all. Doesn't even sound like him. He's a saint. He's obviously known for only doing lovely things for people. Such an angel.

My eyes did a half roll as I remembered the girl. But I guess it helped me out in the long run, at least I know how to use this stuff. Kind of.

I began to layer my hair, tying it with the hair ties that I had found in the drawer, so I could straighten it. "Alright, here we go." I began to straighten my hair, one swipe of the electronic object at a time. I straightened, separated and untied repeatedly until each lock was straight as can be. I couldn't take my eyes off of myself. Never in my life had I seen my hair this way. It usually had some sort of wave to it, but now it was pin straight. I felt vain for the first time in my life. I actually felt attractive, just that small change seemed to make my face glow. I could see why the annoying girl had loved this so. I mean, I could live without it and wasn't about to start doing this every damn day, but this occasional feeling was lovely.

Taking the black eye liner off of the table, I began to line my top eyelid. It was hard to keep my eyes open, but I managed. When I finished doing both tops of my eyelids, I noticed that a bit got on the bottom whenever I started to blink. It looked good enough, so I didn't dare to try to put it on the bottom. My eyes had watered enough from trying to get it on the top.

Looking at myself again in the mirror, I found myself to look completely different. It was crazy that I could look and feel this way. I was happy, it was new.

As if on cue, right when I finished, I heard a knock on my door. Making my way to the door, I opened it, knowing it was Goku.

"That's beautiful!" My eyes fixated on the dress the Saiyan man was holding when I opened the door. Taking it in my hands, I couldn't help but keep my jaw opened a tad. I had never held something so beautiful that was for me in my life.

"You look different."

"Oh." from the way he said it, I was starting to think that I looked terrible. My mood lowered.

"Bulma, it's a good different." Goku didn't often use my name, so I knew he was sincere. I smiled in return.

"Thanks." :)

"I'll let you finished getting ready, even though it isn't for a couple of hours." Goku ushered me back into the room before closing the door once more.

Doing a happy girl dance, for the first time, I ran happily to the bathroom to try on the dress. Throwing off all of my clothes when I got in, I slipped into the dress with ease. It fit perfectly.

I was beautiful.

The dress was almost the same shade of blue that my hair was, surprisingly not being considered 'too much'. It was probably the slight design of lavender sequins that let me get away with so much of one color in one outfit. The top of the dress was strapless, dipping down a bit in the middle, giving the sweetheart neckline. The material of the dress pulled one way, giving it a nice flow. Once it got to the hips, the motion of the dress stopped, flaring out a bit in a poof that draped almost to the floor. It was elegant. I began to wonder if everyone was going to dress this way, or if I was going to be that one jackass who dressed up. Smiling at myself in the mirror, I realized I didn't care if I was overdressed. I felt good and I looked good. Nothing else mattered.

"Ah, crap." I shook my head when I remembered that I wasn't going to smile at the event. Looks like that plan fell through because I knew there was no way I was going to frown when I looked this great.

Leaving the bathroom, still in the dress, I walked to my bed, laying down on it. "I'd take a nap if I didn't have caffeine." I muttered under my breath as I just laid there. Now, I just had to wait.

* * *

><p>AN: I know, not the most eventful of all chapters, but I promise the next one will be entertaining! Also, I wrote this chapter with no proof reading, so if it sounds off, I do apologize. Please comment/review, all criticism is welcome be it good or bad.


	4. Diana Week

Thanks for sticking in there guys! I am thrilled to have multiple comments from some of you, it makes me feel like I am doing something right xD

Like I said, I have the next few chapters sketched out in my mind, so the chapters will be written when I can! It should be picking up in the next couple of chapters! I know you are all wondering where Vegeta is, I promise that he is coming! :D

* * *

><p>"Bulma?" I awaken to a voice calling to me. Looking up, I see Goku next to my bed. Stretching my arms above me to loosen up my body, I began blinking rapidly to make my blurry vision go away.<p>

"I fell asleep." I sat up, placing both of my index fingers on the inner corner of my eyes to get the gunk out of it. When I saw black gunk on my fingers, my eyes widened. "Ah crap!" I jumped up, quickly walking to the bathroom to see if my eye liner had spread everywhere. Luckily, it was perfectly fine.

"What was that about?" Goku spoke as I turned off my bathroom light to meet him by his place by the window.

"Girl problems, I guess." I didn't really know what to tell him. I was honestly shocked that I had even cared if my eye liner had messed up or not. I was new to this 'being vain' thing.

"Ah," he looked me up and down before returning to my open room door, "Suits you well."

"I know." I quickly spoke after he finished his sentence, leaving him with a cocked head.

"So cocky you've become in the past few hours."

"You did this to me." I laughed as I met him at the door, closing it behind me.

Shrugging in response, he began to walk away from me. Knowing that I had to, I started after him. I was actually excited about going to the event. In all my years of being here, I never thought I would ever be excited about going to such a thing, but here I was, butterflies in my stomach.

As we walked the hallways to make our way to the Grand Room, I found that each time we passed a mirror, I found myself looking at it. I didn't couldn't recognize the reflection. The woman staring back at me looked confident, beautiful, self aware, mysterious; all the things I never really was. I liked to pretend I was all of these things, but never knew that a nice dress and makeup could bring it out of me. It was odd.

Turning down hallway after hallway, I began to wonder if Goku even knew where he was going. I sure as hell didn't, this whole place was new to me. Even though I had been here a long time, I hadn't even been to 30 percent of the palace that I lived in. I was definitely lost.

"Really?" I spoke as we made it to an elevator, "The Grand Room is found by an elevator? Can't your race fly?" I raised a brow at the Saiyan in front of me.

"Yes." He turned his head at me as we waited for the elevator to come down. This whole thing was obnoxious.

I was relieved when the 'ding' sounded off, letting us know the tiny room was here to lift us up. When the door opened, my jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?" I could feel my eyes grow wide as I looked into a glass hallway that lead to another building. Since the sun had gone down hours ago, you could see the stars twinkling through the glass above. The floor was glass as well, with a red carpet lined with a golden trim that went all the way across it. In the distance, you could see the city lights of buildings scattered across the land. It was beautiful. "But, how?" I asked as I began to get confused by the logic of what just happened. Any other elevator I had seen was just a tiny room.

"You underestimate the Grand Room." I could hear the confidence in his voice as he looked down at me.

"No, this is a Grand Entrance. I have yet to see such a room." I spoke as I found myself walking through the hallway. My eyes widened as I found myself being lifted up. Stopping where I was, I pressed my hands against the glass. It was almost as if I was levitating. The higher the magical hallway went, the more lights I could see in the distance. I never knew how populated Planet Vegeta was. The only view of the planet I had ever seen was from my room. It was amazing. My reverie stopped when the hallways did.

Back to reality.

The butterflies that had disappeared during the way up found there way back into my stomach. I was about to enter a room full of cocky, arrogant, egotistical Saiyan soldiers. Yay.

"Are you ready?" Goku placed his hand on my shoulder as he pressed in a code to open the door. I didn't know how he memorized all of these codes.

"As ready as I'll ever be in a room full of people I hate."

My mind was yet again blown as another door opened all the way, leading to an amazing view. I didn't know that Saiyan's could be so creative. The floors had varies patterns of black marble stretching across the entire room. In the very middle of the floor was a water fountain that burst upward in the air, landing in a pool below it to repeat the cycle. In the fountain were lights that changed from various shades of blue to various shades of purple, making the white cracks on the marble floor seem to glow between black.

The lights above were crystal chandeliers, spread out very evenly between the dark wooded ceilings. The lights that were on the brilliant crystal structures were tinted a red color, giving the room a faint pink glow. It was amazing how it didn't clash with the lights from the fountain.

The walls were black, blending in well with the floors. If not for the windows and curtains on them, I would have imagined them to be a black hole that lead somewhere evil. The two walls to my left and right had red curtains draping from the ceiling to the floor. The wall directly in front of me had a thrown with gold curtains draping down. Looking to my left and right, the wall I was entering in from had other entrances, allowing people to walk in.

"This really is a grand room. I can see why its name is the way it is." I swallowed my pride as I continued to look at the beauty that was in front of me. The beauty was short lived when I finally noticed all of the Saiyans in the room. "The people in it, not so much."

We had only made it a few steps into the room when Goku stopped.

"How about we loosen you up." watching Goku grab a champagne glass off of a waiters tray, he handed it to me. Grabbing it out of his grasp, I began to squint my eyes at him.

"Really, I can have fancy champagne but not tea from the kitchen?" I rolled my eyes, taking in the alcohol. I had never had any before this moment, but I couldn't help that the sight of hundred of Saiyans lead me to drink. Feeling the sensation of warmth that the cold liquid made going down my throat, I could feel the substance in my stomach. I didn't know how this beverage could make me feel everything it touched. Stopping the waiter, I placed my empty glass on his tray, grabbing to more in return. Downing one more, I coughed before placing that empty glass on his tray as well. "Okay, now that I have had a couple, I'll use this one to look fancy and such."

Goku's eyes looked curiously at me as I held the third glass of champagne. Taking two from the waiter as well, he down the two with ease, without the coughing that I had done. A smirk formed on his face as he remained calm. "I guess we're going to see if you're a light-weight tonight. I wonder how much alcohol you can handle."

"So, each drink I have, you're going to take one?" I began to lightly move the champagne glass in tiny circle in my hand.

"I can't stand the sight of most of these men as well, so why not." Taking his hands, he placed them on my shoulders and turned me around. "Look at that. We're going to have fun."

As I looked in the direction he faced me in, I smiled when I saw a bar. "Oh my, yes."

Walking passed the creatures I hated, I stopped at the bar counter. "There is so much to choose from, how do you know what is good?" I took a sip of my beverage, enjoying the tingle it made down my throat.

"You try them." Goku spoke as he got the waiter's attention. "What would you like, Bulma?" There he goes again, using my name.

Removing my eyes from Goku, I placed them on the waiter. "Make me your strongest drink, please."

"Daring." Goku spoke as he patted me on the back. "Make that two."

It was fascinating watching the waiter mix in different colored drinks in one bottle, shaking it, stirring it, tossing it up in the air, and much more. I didn't know why all of that was necessary, but it was amazing to see. The corners of my lips pursed up when I saw the deep black of the liquid in front of me in a fanciful shot-glass. Downing the rest of my champagne, I picked up the new drink in front of me a smelled it. "What's all in here?"

"Less talking, more drinking." Goku grabbed my hand, forcing it, in a light way, to my mouth. Rolling my eyes and shaking my head slightly, I began to drink the mysterious liquid. As soon as it hit my taste buds, my eyes grew wide. I could feel my face start to twitch from the taste in my mouth. It felt like my whole face was going to melt away. Forcing myself to swallow the disgusting beverage, I coughed as soon as I was able to.

"What the hell is that?!" I spoke as I started to drag my tongue across my top teeth, trying to scrape away the remaining taste of the substance I had just swallowed.

Laughing, Goku brought the drink up to his mouth and took it like a champ. "It's what you asked for."

"I don't quite believe I said to make me a shot of flaming, acidic, disgusting crap." I wiped my mouth with my arm.

"I see you don't like our planets famous Drink: The Black Plague." a voice spoke from behind us. Turning around, I immediately straightened up when I saw who was standing before me. Vegeta.

Great, I was on my way of getting drunk and my so called 'master' shows up. I knew I was screwed.

"Prince Vegeta," I bowed my body slightly to him.

"Woman, you look quite different tonight." I could feel his dark eyes trailing my entire body, making my insides shake.

"Yes, I thought that since you have successfully conquered another planet that I'd dress up for the occasion." I spoke my words as fluently as I could, feeling the effects of the alcohol starting to kick in. I was definitely screwed.

"I fail to remember you dressing up for the other parties we have had for conquering a planet." He folded his arms across his chest as he glared daringly at me. I knew he was very amused by this.

"And I fail to remember you inviting me planet conquering parties." I covered my mouth as soon as the last word left it. I was so used to talking to Goku, feeding off of one another's response, that I had failed to acknowledge who I was speaking to.

"I see you've grown feistier since we've last seen each other." Vegeta walked closer to me, placing his hand on my cheek. "You might want to remember your place, woman." I could feel a burn on my cheek as my head was forced sideways. Pausing for a moment, my eyes finally refocused. Turning my head back to face Vegeta, I looked into his evil eyes.

"It wont happen again, Prince Vegeta." My eyes surprisingly didn't water, it was only the strong sting of my cheek that let me know that I had been slapped.

"It better not." he turned his head to look at Goku, "Kakarot, I heard about the tea party you had earlier. Decided to up your game?" His voice had a raspy, evil tone to it. His posture was straight and his head held up high with pride. Everything about this man exuded confidence, entitlement, and dominance. He could do as he pleased and no one would every bat an eye. He was ruler of this planet, killing anyone who got in his way or doubted him.

Placing my hand on my cheek to rub it, it was then that I saw who was next to him, his concubine.

"Of course, My Lord." I could hear a more formal tone to Goku's voice. He didn't look affected by the event that had just taken place. It was moments like this that really reminded me that I was, in fact, a slave.

My eyes shifted back and forth from Vegeta to his sex slave. I could tell she recognized me by the daggers she was throwing at me with her eyes.

"Ah, I see you have met the Woman." Vegeta placed a hand on the girls' shoulder. Flinching away from his touch, I wondered how the hell he got her calm, collected, and up here for the event. I also wondered why he'd bring her to such a place when he hadn't even had her for 24 hours.

"Yes Sir, I have." I put my hand back down towards my side.

"Why don't you two chat while Kakarot and I discuss some things. I'm sure you'll have a lot in common." cocking his head behind him, Goku didn't even look my way as he followed. I didn't know how someone could constantly have a devilish look in their eyes, but Vegeta sure did.

It was just me and the concubine now.

"You deserved that?" The woman spoke to me, huffing after her sentence ended.

Slowly turning my head towards her, I gave her the bitchiest look I could possibly muster up. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you with your clothes on and without tear stains on your cheeks. I'm Bulma, you must be Diana Week."

"Excuse me?" she placed a hand on her hip while the other dangled down her side.

"Diana Week, you know Die In A Week, because you'll be dead in a week." The alcohol was giving me the ability to say anything I wanted without caring. I never had so much freedom of speech before. I knew it wasn't a good thing, but I couldn't help myself. Plus, being slapped by Vegeta and Goku not even flinching at it, only reminding me that we could never be friends, really put me in an angry mood and I needed a way to vent. Looks like this was it.

"You don't know that, you have no power over me." Her brows narrowed as she stepped closer to me. Was all Earth girls this way, all defensive and such? I swear they all had an entitlement issue.

"Listen, I've been here for almost 15 years-"

"You want a medal?" She quickly spoke, interrupting me.

"That'd be nice, because every other human he has enslaved hasn't ever made it passed a week. You know what he does to them? He himself kills them. You're sleeping with your killer." I had never felt this sassy before in my life.

"Well I'd rather be dead in a week than spend 15 years of my life here."

I punched her. I literally lifted up my right hand, made my hand into a fist, slung it back, and launched it forward. The room felt quiet around me. My hearing shut off, my eyes only focused on one thing, and my mind went blank. As I stood there, looking at the girl holding her nose, I couldn't help but feel satisfied by doing that. In my entire life here, I had never even come close to hitting someone. It was like my entire, pent up anger had been released in that punch. I could feel my body calm down while the satisfactory kicked in. I felt alive.

"You bitch!" the woman brought her hands in front of her, noticing the blood from her nose. "Are you fucking kidding me?!" She shouted, making everyone who heard it turn our way to look at us. It was then that she lunged forward at me. Readying my stance, I was caught off guard when someone grabbed me, making the girl tackle nothing, making contact with the floor.

"Ha!" I yelled at her as I spat at her body laying on the ground. I couldn't control my laughter at this point. Everyone looked at me and my loud chuckles.

"Take her back to her room." I could hear Vegeta say to the being holding me up. I was drunk, it was apparent. It was probably the reason Vegeta didn't punish me right then and there and just advised whoever to take me back to my room. My eyes stayed on the girl as I continued to laugh.

"Did you have a nice trip?" I yelled at her from across the room. I thought I was hilarious.

"Bulma, that's enough." I heard a familiar voice speak from above me. Not even registering that I was being carried, I looked up to see Goku's spikey hair.

"Hey, why does everyone call you Goku but Vegeta called you Kakarot? Is that a pet name?" I, again, laughed at my own humor. When the doors closed to the grand hallways, Goku snapped and pressed me against a wall; a puff of air escaped my mouth at the force.

"Bulma," He took me away from the wall before pushing me back into it. "That's enough." And on a dime, I began to feel tears roll down my cheeks.

"I've been here 15 years Goku, I'm tired of being treated like shit! And now I am being treated like shit by his fucking whore!" my legs lost feeling, making me collapse to the floor. "I'm nothing. I'm useless. I'm worthless!" The alcohol gave me freedom of speech, but it also gave my mind an opening to express all of the pent up feeling I had been feeling for years. I can see why people drank. I can see why they also stay away from such a substance.

Picking me up from my fallen position, Goku held me like a cradled child in his arms as he carried me back to my room. Easily holding me with one hand, he used the other to punch in the known code to open my room. When it unlatched, he brought me inside, closing the door behind him so my cries didn't echo through the hallways. "You're not worthless, Bulma." He placed my tiny frame on the bed.

"Really?" I sniffed, flinching as I wiped the tears away from the cheek that was recently slapped. I couldn't tell if my cheek was swollen. I couldn't feel it, but then again, I couldn't feel my entire body.

"Yes."

Sniffling, I wiped away some more of my tears. "Did my eye liner smear?" I asked pathetically.

"No."

"You're just saying that. The lights are off, how would you know." My mood, again, changed on a dime as my sadness went away, joking a bit with the Saiyan that, only moments ago, pretended I didn't exist.

"Then why does it matter?" Goku picked up on my mood, adding a little bit of playful into his tone as well.

"You ignored me. He slapped me and you didn't even care." I placed a hand on my wounded face.

"It took everything I had not to." I felt as he placed his own hand on top of mine.

Whether it my drunken state unleashing my repressed feelings or not, I took my hand out from under his, placing it on top of his hand. Slowly trailing up his forearm to his strong biceps, up to his shoulder, up his neck, and to his own cheek, I lifted my head up and placed a kiss on his cheek.

He returned the kiss.

As my lips pressed against his, I couldn't help but feel completely right. All these years with him by my side, him being the only person I ever talked to, being the only person I had ever really bonded with, it was finally happening. All the times I had thought he was my friend was put in truth, while the times I thought he neglected me were falsified. Was he always just holding back? Either way, this was finally happening. I could feel his passion through the kiss. It was apparent that we both had longed for this for quite some time.

My body began to gain feeling from its previous numb state as he began to part my lips with his tongue. I let him in. Our tongues began to dance with each other as he pressed me back onto the bed, his hands holding each of mine above my head.

It seemed the deeper the kiss got, the hungrier we both became. In my years being here, I had never had sex, never kissed anyone, or even touched my own body. God, it was amazing to feel someone touch my body, and he was only holding my hands.

My heart began to race even faster as he slowly brought both of my arms above my head to make them touch, easily holding both of them in his grip. Even if I struggled, it was obvious that his grip would not hinder. Feeling his other hand trail down my body, I shivered when he stopped at my breast, taking it into his grasp and squeezing it.

I broke the kiss.

A gasp escaped my mouth as I bit my lip at the touch. I was so sensitive. I could feel his eyes on me, and I wanted them on me. I hadn't even noticed that he had taken his hand off of my own until I felt both of my breasts being squeezed. My temperature began to rise, I wanted this to happen.

"Take it off." I managed to whisper out, happy when he followed suit. Sliding off my whole dress, I was almost laying naked in front of this man. Everything except for my black panties remained on my body. Just the thought of being exposed to him turned me on even more. Here I was almost naked, and he was still fully clothed. It wasn't long until he began to play with my underwear, sliding those off as well. Now, I was fully exposed. For almost 19 years I had been sheltered by the clothes that I wore, and now I was no longer. My curiosity began to spike. "Now yours."

When the banging from his armor hitting the floor and the sleek sound of him removing his under-armor stopped, I knew that we were both exposed to each other. My eyes grew hungry. Even though I could not see him, I could feel the aura between us. It was time. Leaning up, I placed my hand on his chest, moving it upward to find his shoulder to pull him back down on top of me.

Our kiss reconnected.

My hands found their way to his back while we kissed, digging deep into him as I pulled them from his shoulders down to the small of his back. An animalistic growl filled the room as I did so. Lifting himself up off of me, he moved further down the bed, spreading my legs wide before leaning his head down.

My back arched when I felt his tongue start to trail along my hips while his hand made its way to my inner thigh, piercing me for the first time. Moaning in pleasure, I tried my best to stay still as he added another digit inside. I had never felt anything like it. My body jolted when his tongue found my most sensitive area.

My breathing became rapid as he continued to flick his tongue against me. I couldn't help but wiggle in reaction. My body started to become uncontrollable, I couldn't stop myself. I became worried when it stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked while gasping for air.

A small chuckle filled the air as I felt him climb back up to me. "Not a damn thing." his words reassured me as he began to kiss me once more. I didn't care that he had just gone down on me, I was so in the moment that that was the last thing I was even thinking about. It was then I felt something hard against my inner thigh.

Stopping the kiss, I looked up at him through the dark, being able to see the outline of his figure above me. "Relax" he spoke as I began to feel pressure in my nether regions. Within moments, a loud gasp filled the room, I was no longer pure.

I could feel his eyes on me as I writhed underneath him. Letting me take a few moments to adjust, he began to slowly pull out and push back in. It hurt, but man did it also feel amazing. With every push inside, I could feel a sting, but I didn't want him to stop. His motions kept increasing in speed until he was at a good pace. Each time he pushed in, a gasp left my throat. Wrapping my legs around him, I began to claw at his back once more. Bringing my face into his neck, I gently began to nip at him. I was completely in the moment. For the first time being on this planet, I wasn't thinking. It was amazing to just feel and not think.

As his pumps became even more rapid, I could feel a pressure start to build up inside of me. Each time I felt him enter me, the pressure grew stronger and stronger. "Don't stop." I managed to get out as he continued. I didn't think he planned on stopping, but just in case, I was going to make sure. He started to drive himself in even further, causing whatever pressure I was feeling to finally release. My body quivered underneath his as he made one finally thrust. I felt his body start to shake above me.

Releasing himself from me, I felt him lay down right beside me. Both of our breathing was heavy, but it soon started to die down. We didn't say a single word to each other. Instead, I found myself being wrapped up in his arms as we laid there. My body was so tired. Letting my eyes close, I let myself drift into nothingness.

* * *

><p>AN: Again, I didn't proof read before posting this. This might be the last chapter for a couple of days, so I wanted to get it up before I didn't have the chance to. I am not used to sexual scenes, but I do hope to get better at them. Please review, good and bad criticism is always welcome!


	5. Tuesday

I do apologize for the late post. I have discovered FarCry 4 and became obsessed with it. I have almost 100% the game, so when that happens, I should have more time to post and such. Well, unless work freaks out on me and give me overtime. Either way, I do apologize! I also have something I would like to say:

I have been getting some messages from you guys that have been quite mean. I have not, and will not, reply to any of them. I want to satisfy you as the reader, but I also want to satisfy myself as the author. If I do not write it the way I want to, then I have no interest. I understand some of you are waiting for Vegeta to be involved more; I am getting to that. Like I have stated in previous chapters, I have future chapters already written out on how I want it. Vegeta WILL be coming soon. I do not appreciate being bullied into it, or hate mail because he hasn't really been in the story yet. If you want him in a story, go make one the way you'd like it.

Also

To everyone else who have been sending me kind mail and comments, I appreciate it like no other! I really enjoy your feedback, it is amazing! You guys are the reason I am continuing with this fan fiction. I want us all to have a good time together with this journey. Thanks so much!

Anywho, here we are:

* * *

><p>Everything about my body was screaming. Rolling my face away from the window, it seemed to help now that the sun wasn't blaring in my eyes. I had never forgotten to shut the curtains before, but I guess alcohol makes you forget the simple things. Groaning, I brought both of my hands to my head, hating that I had a searing headache. It was then I was reminded that I had a sore cheek. Flinching slightly, I put my hand back on my face, gently starting from my temple before drawing it down to my chin. He slapped me, I remember. It was hard to forget such a thing, even with alcohol in my system.<p>

Wanting to roll my eyes at last nights encounter with Vegeta, I found I had no energy to do so. He wasn't worth the energy that I had. Rolling completely over to look into the darkest parts of my room, I started to feel a throbbing pain in my nether-regions. "Ah!" I grimaced. Taking the blankets off of myself, I began to panic. "What the hell!"

My heart began to race as I looked down at the sheets. They were stained with blood. Trying to move, I could only make it to the other side of the bed before my body screamed at me. Trying to steady my breathing, I tried to remember what all had happened the night before.

I got ready, went to the Grand Room, drank with Goku, drank some more with Goku, got slapped, punched a bitch, got carried back to my room by Goku, and...

My heart stopped.

"Oh my God." I brought both of my hands up to my mouth at what I had done last night. I had slept with Goku. "Damnit..." I whispered inside of my hands as I recalled the entire night. Damning myself for it all, I couldn't help but feel a smile creep on my face. Had I wanted it, yes. Would it get me in trouble and could I possibly get executed for it, damn straight. Setting both of my hands down back down, I became less creeped out at the blood on my side of the bed. "At least I know what happened."

As I sat there for a moment, I became a bit irked. "He sexs me up and then leaves? What an asshole." I didn't really know what I expected, hell I hadn't even remembered until moments ago about the night we had. I just figured me might actually stay the full night. A frown took over my face as I started to feel like a toy. Had he got what he wanted and now he was done? Would he now treat me like the others since he got what he wanted? I couldn't help but think about the negative.

Shifting my eyes around the room, I brushed off my negative thoughts. If I thought about the reality of it, he would be a moron to have stayed the entire night. What if Vegeta had come to my room to finish punishing me for last night and found him here? What if he was seen leaving my room in the same formal armor that he had on last night? Either way, if he would have stayed, he would have been stupid and someone would have seen him. I was going to go with those thoughts rather than the pathetic, sad ones. It's all I could really do.

Now it was time to see the damage of it all. Looking down below, I could see some dried blood cracking on my legs where I had slept. My upper lip twitched in disgust. Slowly, I began to place my legs over the bed one by one. Man did it hurt. When I had finally placed both feet on the floor, I used the wall to help me make my way to the bathroom. Once there, I turned on the light and headed straight to the tub. Surprisingly, my wobbly legs allowed all of these motions.

Turning the tub faucet to hot, I plugged the tub so I could take a bath. Now, I had to wait. Not getting into the tub to wait, I decided to look in the mirror to see if there were any marks left behind from Goku. I remembered seeing Vegeta's women with purple and red marks all over their necks and chests; I wanted to make sure I didn't have any of it. When my eyes met myself in the mirror, a sarcastic frown formed on my face.

"Really." I spoke aloud as I inched closer to the mirror, bringing a hand to my face. I wasn't shocked at the hand print that laid obvious on my face, it was the fact that my eye liner was smeared everywhere. "He lied, that bastard." I let out a soft laugh as I recalled asking him if my makeup had smeared all over my face from all of my random crying and him telling me that I was fine. If he could see in the dark, and he probably could, I couldn't believe he would have sex with me while I looked like this. The eye liner went straight back to my hairline, deep down my eyes making me look super tired, and on the top of my eye lid making it look like I had put on some grey eye shadow. What a dick. But man, that dick...

My thoughts began to travel as I remembered his touch on my body. I could still feel the sensation of his hands trailing down my skin, leaving a tingle in its wake and crave where he'd go next. The passion it all seemed to have, everything about it was amazing. Would it happen again? I wasn't sure. I wanted it to, but in a world like this, nothing was set in stone. My life was a toss-up, and now this was in the mix.

My thoughts were interrupted when the running water started to sound different. Turning around slowly, I could see the tub was filling up quick. Lightly making my way over, I shut the water off. Looking at it, I was excited to enter.

Painfully lifting up a leg, I somehow managed to place my foot steadily in the tub, lift the other one to bring it in and slowly inch my way into the water without falling. As dry skin became wet, my body twitched, began to sting, and welcomed the heat.

Closing my eyes, I let myself just feel. I could feel the soreness from the night before. I could feel the relief I had gotten from it. I could feel the heat surrounding my aches, easing their pain, and I could feel my heart beat steady. Taking in a deep breath, I could feel my lungs thank me for the cool air against to contrast with the heat. When I began to exhale, I let my head sink under the water, letting my hand pinch my nose closed in the process.

While one hand plugged my nose, I brought the other one to my face, rubbing off the eye liner that raccooned me. Scrubbing and scrubbing, I brought my head back to the surface so I could take in another breath. Not knowing if it was all washed off, I just assumed it was and continued to relax in the tub.

My reverie didn't last long when I heard a knock. As my eyes grew wide, I knew it was Goku. I had never bathed this early, or at all. I was more of a shower kind of person, but that was besides the point. Goku. Was. Here.

Not knowing what to do, I wasn't sure if I should call out to him or get up and greet him. Tensing my body, I tried to get up. Didn't work. My muscles were not yet ready to get out of the paradise of the tub. So, I waited. Soon after, I heard the door open.

As I sat quietly in the tub, I could hear footsteps walking around the room. It wasn't long until I heard them grow closer to my doorless bathroom. "Bulma?" a head peaked around the corner, looking at me in the bath.

I didn't know how to feel. Should I cover myself up or just let him see me. It's not like he hadn't just seen me naked hours ago, but it was still a bit weird. I decided to do what I always had done, just look at him like nothing was ever wrong with me.

"Hey." I spoke as my eyes locked onto his wondering ones. "Something wrong?" I raised a brow. It came so natural to be open around him. I could already feel my sarcastic ways coming out. It was better than being awkward with him.

"No." A devious smile crept along his face as I watched his eyes venture from my feet all the way up to my own. "Nothing wrong at all." He walked into the bathroom, standing dominantly over me next to the tub.

"Good." I shifted my gaze to the ceiling, still noticing his own in my peripheral. "So last night,"

"Was great." He interrupted as he knelt down. Taking his hand, he reached in the tub and grabbed my own. "Sorry I wasn't here this morning. I had to take care of some things."

I could feel the butterflies in my stomach again. I had never been treated so nicely, or with such affection before. It was an amazing feeling. How did I go my entire life without feeling any of this? Had I set it all aside to never get hurt? Now that the feeling was here, I didn't know how I was going to ever live without it. I never understood why the slave girls here were so emotional, but I could now see that it was a basic human need to feel affection. Had I been broken all this time?

"It's okay, I understand." I knew my red cheeks were noticeable. There was no hiding it, especially against my pail skin. "Could you help me up?" I asked as I could feel my body not wanting to move on its own.

In seconds, Goku had placed his other hand in the water, picking me up from underneath my knees and from my back. Carrying me back into the room, he placed my wet frame on the bed. "Towel?" I asked as my comfort level began to drop. It felt gross to be on my blood-stained bed all wet and such.

Without a thought, I watched him make his way to the bathroom and shortly exit it with a towel in his hand. "Thanks." I spoke as he handed it to me, wrapping myself in it as I sat on the bed. "Look what you did." I pointed to the blood next to me. "Isn't that wonderful? I got to wake up to that." I joked.

A concerned look covered his face. "Are you alright?" He looked at the blood spot, then back at me.

"Yes. Just sore is all." I tried to calm him. It was then my alarm began to go off.

Jolting my head, my eyes grew wide. "Oh shit!" I forced my body to the alarm across the bed to shut it off. "No. God, no." I spoke under my breath.

"What's wrong?"

"Work. I have to go to work." I could feel my body start to panic. "There is no way I can clean his room today. Oh dear God, and the bitch inside of it." I laid sprawled out across the top of the bed with one hand on the alarm from shutting it off.

"Don't worry about that." Goku walked around the bed, standing at his spot by the window. "I took care of it.

Lifting my head up, I looked at him. "What? You took care of it? How?" I forced my body to sit upright, fixing my towel in the process.

"I talked to Prince Vegeta."

"You talked to Prince Vegeta!?" My tone became panicked. "What do you mean 'you talked to Prince Vegeta?'"

"I told him that you had too much last night, and that you were hungover." he turned to face me. "He said he wanted you in perfect shape to punish you, so he's letting you rest before he sees you next."

My stomach dropped. I knew I was going to be punished more for my actions last night. Or was I being punished because he knew about me and Goku? I began to panic some more. "What if he knows?" I looked at him with worry written all over my face. "What if I am being punished because he knows about what we did?" I could feel the tears filling my eyes. Vegeta scared the shit out of me. I knew my time was almost out if he knew about my actions last night.

"He doesn't know." Goku spoke calmly.

"How do you know?!" I did not speak calmly.

"Because he would have already ended the both of us if he did."

"I guess." I wiped the forming tears from my eyes, noticing a black line on my finger afterwards. "Perfect."

"What?" Goku walked closer to the bed, darting his eyes towards the blood before looking at me.

"It's still all over my face, isn't it? Don't lie this time." I tried to laugh away the fright of Vegeta.

"Yep, still there." The Saiyan smirked.

"See, why couldn't you tell me that last night?" I placed my hand on his shoulder when he knelt down beside the bed.

"Because you probably would have cried again." we both began to laugh.

"Yeah, probably. I don't know why I was so emotional last night. No more alcohol for me." I retracted my hand back as my smile didn't leave my face.

"Sounds like a good idea."

"I drank more than you, by the way." I could see the look on Goku's face become interested. His eyes shifted as his own brow began to raise.

"Is that so?" He stood up, folding his arms across his chest.

"Yep, I had one more glass of champagne than you did. So, I won."

"Bulma," he stepped away, "If winning means I get slapped, punch someone, and become emotional all night, then I am glad I did not win." A grin of evil teeth shone through as we both shared a laugh once more.

"And I still got some action." I stuck my tongue out at him playfully.

"Now that's a win." Goku looked at the clock before turning around and headed for the door, stopping to type in the pin to unlock it. When the door unlatched, he turned his head to look at me once more. "I have things I need to do. I'll see you tomorrow." He winked at me before heading out.

I was alone once more.

Smiling, I rested my head against the bed frame. I had the day off. Never in my life here had I had a day off. What could I do? What was there to do? If anything, I knew I was going to need to change the sheets on my bed. Getting up, I knew I had to get that job done if I wanted to relax the remainder of the day.

Slowly making my way to the closet, I found the sheets with ease before hobbling back over to the bed. With a heavy sigh, I removed everything from the bed, knowing that getting the sheets on the bed would be the hard part.

With my towel falling off in the process, I ignored it as I painfully stretched across the bed to place the black sheets on the mattress. I knew if I would have chose white, I'd be able to see the red stain shine through. Just to be safe, if Vegeta made his way in my bedroom, I wanted it to be hidden, so black sheets was the way to go.

When my sheets were finally on, I placed the pillow back on, along with the blanket. Not bothering with the towel, I made my way under the blankets. I knew that the day was going to be filled with sleeping. My body needed it. There was no way I was going to be doing anything else. If anything, this was the perfect time to catch up on the sleep I had been missing out on. Plus, if I slept, time would go by faster to see Goku.

Taking in a deep breath, I closed my eyes as I exhaled. I had my first day off. I was going to take full advantage of it and do absolutely nothing.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the boring chapter. Next chapter should be exciting, I have a lot planned. ;)


	6. Wednesday

Again, I really appreciate the comments! I am starting to see that some people are ACTUALLY following this, which is awesome! Makes me feel like I have fans xD

Please PM me if you'd be willing to be my BETA reader; I don't have time to re-read what I write, if I did, then it would take me twice as long to post a chapter, or longer. I see myself having mistakes, which I apologize for. Eh, everyone has them. Remember, please PM me about being a BETA reader, not comment. =]

* * *

><p>I awoke like any other day, by my alarm. Slumping my hand over the device to make it shut up, I opened my blue eyes to the world. My plans for yesterday went surprisingly well; I had slept all day. My curtains were still wide open, since I hadn't bothered closing them. I felt like I was getting lazy. I kind of liked it. Taking in a deep breath, I let my body exhale as far as I could go. I had to work today.<p>

"Three, two, one." I heard the knock on my door, knowing I had to get up. This time, moving my legs off of the bed wasn't as painful as the day before. It seems the rest really helped. I was surprised it did so. I was even more surprised that I could actually walk to the door without wobbling. Man, sex was ridiculous. Did having sex with a human male cause the same results? I guess I'd never know. Not that I cared, sex with a Saiyan was amazing. I'm pretty sure that sex with a human would be a huge downgrade. Seriously. Huge.

It seemed sex was on my mind a lot more than it used to be, about one hundred percent more. I had never thought about it this much, but I couldn't help but be reminded of it every single time I moved my body. It was worth it.

As I approached the door, I began to reach out my arm to touch the handle. I knew that the man who had caused me the pain in my body and pleasure in my soul would be standing outside. It was just a door separating me from him. I could feel his presence, it was as if we were now connected, or maybe I was just being a giddy girl.

My feminine thoughts stopped when my body flung to the ground. It seemed that as I was opening the door, Goku was opening it as well. Though walking wasn't as painful anymore, I guess I was slower than I usually was.

"Owwww." I silently spoke as my entire being was in shock. As I sat there on the floor, I couldn't move. The unexpected motions along with the risidual pain in my body made me unsure of what to do. My mouth hung open as my eyes stayed wide. That hurt.

"Bulma?" I watched Goku peek his head in, looking at the bed and then towards the unlit bathroom. Had he not felt pressure on the door when he opened it? Did he not know I was on the floor? My eyes followed him.

"Right here." I raised my hand as I remained sitting on the floor. My tailbone didn't hurt when I woke up. It sure did now.

Turning his head in my direction, he quickly came to my side and helped me up. "What happened?" I could tell that he genuinely didn't know that he had knocked me down. It made sense, though. Saiyans were strong, there was no way he could have felt my tiny frame against the door when he was opening it.

"Oh, you know, this is just where I like to sit." I was fluent in sarcasm.

"I'm sorry." Taking my waist in both of his hands, he lifted me up to my feet with ease. It seems he had finally realized what had happened. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better than yesterday. I can actually move today." I started to make my way across the room to my closet, duck walking in the process, "Well, I could until I was thrown on my ass." I felt like I was an old lady as I walked. I needed a cane.

"You were taking so long, I figured you might be in the bath again like you were yesterday." I don't think he knew I was kidding wnen I said that I was 'thrown across the room'. It was an accident, I knew that. I didn't turn around to comfort him.

"I gotta' get dressed. Big day of cleaning, stupid women, and punishment today!" I tried my best to sound sarcastically excited as I made it to my closet, picking out the usual black pants and long sleeve shirt.

"Ah, yes." I heard him reply from behind me, followed by the door closing. Since I didn't feel eyes on me, I knew he decided to wait outside. Shrugging, I began to get dressed. I was slow, but I still got it all done. If anything, I was worried about being this weak in front of Vegeta's woman of the week. Last I saw her, I punched her and the time after that, she was begging for my help in which I refused. I didn't expect a welcoming greeting from her. I wondered if she was going to come at me or not. I wasn't in the fighting mood today.

When I was fully clothed, it was time to force my arms to put my hair in a ponytail. Stretching up my arms to whisk my hair in and out of the hairtie to secure it atop my head, I left the closet. I was as ready as I'd ever be.

Trying my best not to duck walk to the door, I began to knock on it so Goku could open. I stepped back just in case, I couldn't afford to hit my tailbone again. When I saw him standing on the other side, I couldn't help but smile at him, this morning it was a genuine smile.

"Ready?" He closed the door behind me when I had made it all the way out.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I shrugged my shoulders while looking at him. It was going to be a long day. Hell, it might even be a long few days depending on how Vegeta was going to punish me. It was a good thing I didn't have to worry about that for a while, since he was always gone in the mornings doing whatever Saiyan princes did.

The walk to his room felt different than any other time I had walked there. Maybe it was because this time I had a secret from him. I mean, I already had my escape plan secrets, but that was between me and myself. The secret I had with Goku was, well, with Goku. It wasn't just on my shoulders whether or not it would be told, he had a part in it to. I felt like I was wearing an 'I had sex with Goku' shirt, it felt like everyone we passed on the way knew. Had they known? Did Goku tell them? Did Goku tell Vegeta? The panic started to kick in.

As we walked, I looked up at the Saiyan next to me. I felt like I could trust him, but could I really? Was he really on my side in this messed up world that I lived in? I began to doubt him as we made our way closer to the Prince's room. I felt screwed.

It was game time.

As Goku began to punch in the digits to Vegeta's room hallway, I felt a bit at ease when the same normal, picture filled hallway laid before me.

"Good luck." His tone was genuine.

"Thanks." I began to walk in the hallway. As I approached the door, as I did every previous morning, I couldn't help but feel something different. Maybe the bitch was behind the door, ready to strike at me. My guard began to go up. Weak or not, I was going to be prepared. I could feel a bit of adrenaline begin to pump through my body. I entered the code.

When the door unlocked, I placed my hand on the knob and began to twist it open. It was dark. As I entered the room so I could feel for the lights to illuminate the room, , I became worried. The lights wouldn't turn on. The only light that was shining in the room was from the hallway.

"Really?" I sighed under my breath and I continued to flick the switch on and off to see if it would work. It didn't. Was I expected to clean the room in the dark? There was no way in hell I could clean the room if I couldn't see a mess. Giving up on the switch, I placed my hand back down at my side.

That's when I began to panic.

The light the hallway gave the room became shadowed. I knew she was behind me. Standing up straight, I slowly started to turn around. I didn't know if the bitch would be holding anything in her hand to harm me, so I began to mentally prepare myself. Glass shard, knife, even a broom. I took a breath in just in case I needed to shout for Goku. My heart stopped when I turned completely around. There in front of me stood Vegeta.

Shutters ran up and down my spine as I looked at the Saiyan Prince in front of me. The light shining behind him gave him a devilish glow around his body, making his eyes look even more wicked than before. His tail began to lash back and forth as he stood there silently. Why was he here? My eyes shot open. He must know. I felt a lump form in my throat.

"Prince Vegeta, I-" the sound of the door shutting silenced me. I was now alone in the dark with the evil Saiyan Prince. I couldn't move. My body had become stiff. The adrenaline that once coursed through my body had been replaced with ice. I was frozen.

I began to hear rustling around the room as I remained still. What could I do? What was he going to do? I closed my eyes, trying to think of something to do, but I couldn't. Even through closed eyes, I could still feel the corners of them twitch. "Prince Vegeta, I'm sorry." I managed to get out. The room fell silent. I tried to gain a sense of where he could be, but I couldn't sense it at all. I felt like I was being watched from all angles of the room, so there was no way to pinpoint anything. Mustering up the courage, I started to move backwards. It was then I knew where he was. He was standing behind me. My eyes shot open.

Once my back was met by his chest, I began to feel something wrap around my waist. It wasn't the feeling of being held by someone elses hands. I began to lift my own hands up to see what it was. When my fingers felt fur, I knew it was his tail wrapped around me. A small laugh came from behind me as my hand made contact with him. A shiver once again shot through my body.

"You need to know your place, woman." His raspy voice rang in my ears. I didn't know what to do. There was no way in hell I could call out to Goku to help me. I was stuck. This punishment was unlike any I had ever had before. I was usually tied up and whipped, or tortured for hours on end. I didn't know why he was doing this.

I stayed silent tried to stay silent, but a gasp escaped my mouth as I felt my body begin to levitate off of the ground. I could feel us move around the room, but I had no idea where I was. My eyes shut once more.

They were not shut long when I felt the tail unwrap from around my face. I was now falling. My scream was short lived when I felt myself crash onto his bed. Gripping the blankets in hands, my eyes were wider than ever at the actions that had just taken place. Why was he toying with me?

With thoughts scattering inside my mind, a feeling of needing to survive began to take over my body. My mind began to throw away all of the random thoughts and seemed to be replaced by one thing and one thing only; to stay alive. Even though I couldn't see, I knew where I was. I had been in this room thousands of times, knowing the placement of all of his belongings. Getting off of the bed, I began to make my way across his room to the door. I could hear his laughter all around the room at my efforts.

When I had made it to the door, I felt to the right of it until I found the box. Punching in the numbers, I was one away from pressing 'enter' when I felt my body get thrown across the room, sliding across the floor from the force. My breathing increased.

"Now what was it I said to you when we first met?" I heard him walk towards me, his footsteps echoing throughout the room. "Ah, yes." Placing his hands on me, he began to lift me up, turning me around, and forcing my body into the wall as he remained behind me. " I told you that your free mind would be broken." He whispered in my ear as he held both of my hands against the wall. "I am not one to lie, you know." He took my ear into his mouth, biting it.

A groan of protest left my mouth as I began to feel his teeth venture down onto my neck. I winced in pain as he began to bite down harder. I never thought I'd be one of his whores who wore his mark, but here I was getting branded. "Vegeta, please."

I felt my body get whipped around, pain coursing through my back as he shoved me into the wall. Another groan left my body at the impact.

"What did you say, woman?" He held my chin in his hand, tightening it slowly.

"Prince. Prince Vegeta." I corrected myself, not knowing how I had forgotten to formally address him.

"That's better." He roughly let my chin go as he stood in front of me.

"Prince Vegeta, why are you doing this?" I tried to calm myself around him, even though my body screamed on the inside.

"Well, I no longer have a sexual toy." He stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. Though I couldn't see him, I knew the way he was looking at me.

"What?" I didn't know why I was so surprised, he never had them long.

"After the scene you two caused a couple nights ago, it was time for her to go. Plus, she never really satisfied my needs, like the ones before her." His hands trailed down my body until it came to my breast. He began to squeeze it.

A painful breath came from my mouth, but I tried my best to compose myself. If he had killed her over that, I knew it was my turn to die. "I'm sorry." My voice was shaky. I felt helpless. I was going to die.

"No you're not." While keeping his hand on my breast, he pushed me harder into the wall. "Don't lie to me."

I wanted him to stop, but I knew he wasn't going to. "Fine, I'm not. I'm not sorry for that night." I made my voice sound as smooth as I could. I figured that I might as well fess up since I was going to die. I was going to let him know that I regretted nothing. "I don't regret anything that happened that night."

"Oh?" He released me, placing his hands on each side of my head on the wall. I could feel his face inches from mine. "How bold of you to tell me." He began to laugh, that's when I felt both of his hands on each one of my shoulders. He pulled me into him.

As he held me there, I didn't know what to do. Was he hugging me? I didn't know the Saiyan to hug, or any Saiyan for that matter. I was confused. Did he know about me and Goku? I would imagine he'd blow up if he knew, not hug me. As I was about to ask him what he was doing, I felt him begin to grip my clothing. I didn't know what he was doing, not until he pulled his arms apart from my, ripping my shirt off in the process. I was completely topless in front of him.

Using my arms to cover myself, I could hear his laughter once more. "Pity, I thought you had become fearless in the past few seconds." He mocked me. "I think I found my new play thing." When he finished his sentence, I felt my body lift off the ground and bounce onto the bed once more. My heart sank. I was going to be his new sex thing.

It wasn't long after being thrown on the bed that Vegeta was on top of me. Using my hands, I tried to push him off of me. I didn't want this. "Please, stop!" I called out to him as I tried to kick and punch my way out from under him. It was then I felt his hand sling across my face like he had done a few nights prior. This time, though, he put more force into hit. Little bits of color began to splotch my vision through the dark.

When my head had stopped spinning I began to try to fight against him once more. As I tried to flail my arms about, my body stopped. "What?" I tried to move my hands, but they were restrained above my head. I was cuffed to his bed. A whole new set of panic began to wash over me. My breathing increased. "Prince Vegeta, please don't do this. I don't want this!" There was nothing else I could do but beg. Not only did I feel helpless, I was helpless.

He didn't reply. Instead, he took full form above me.

I cringed when I felt his mouth on my neck once more. The only things I could do was make sounds of protest, it was obvious that I wasn't going to get through to him. I became disgusted when I felt his own lips on mine. I just lay still. I kept my mouth shut. There was no way I was going to kiss him back.

As his mouth remained on mine, I felt his hand creep down to my sore breast, taking my nipple into his hand and squeezing it. I arched my back in pain, opening my mouth to scream in the process. As I began to do so, he stuck his tongue in.

As he began to wiggle his tongue forcefully in my mouth, I didn't know what to do. There was nothing I could do. If I didn't want to do something, he had just proven that he was going to make me. I fought back tears as I knew the situation I was in. Before I knew it, his mouth was off of mine, traveling down my body.

He started at my neck, biting so hard that I thought he was drawing blood. He sucked and bit simultaneously, I knew I'd be marked. I quickly wished he'd go back to torturing my neck when I felt his mouth at the top of my breast. This was really happening.

Taking one of my breasts into his mouth, he used one of his hands to play with the other one. He began to pinch my nipple with his fingers while flicking my other nipple with his tongue. It sent shocks through my body. I could feel my body start to betray me at his every touch. I couldn't understand why. I didn't want this. I didn't want any part of what he was doing, yet, my body enjoyed it all. It was disgusting.

I was relieved when my body stopped jolting, knowing he was no longer touching me. Taking in a heavy breath, I could still feel him above me. Though I was hopeful, I knew he wasn't done. It was confirmed when I felt his hands undoing the button to my pants, sliding them off along with my underwear. I was completely naked in front of him.

It was different than being naked in front of Goku, I had wanted to be that way in front of him. I did not, however, want to be this way to Vegeta. It was ironic that within a couple of days, I was losing my virginity by one man and being raped by another.

My thoughts left me once more as I became focused back onto Vegeta, hearing him taking off whatever he was wearing. A short scream left my mouth when I felt him take in a fist full of my hair, pulling it. "Look at me." His voice was deep as he began to command me. Though it was dark, I could see a very faint silhouette of him, I obeyed. "Good." He let go of my hair as he forced my legs apart.

I closed my eyes at his actions. That's when I felt his hand in my hair, pulling it once more. "I said look at me." His grasp on my hair was even harder than before. I opened my eyes up and looked at him again. As soon as my eyes locked on him, a scream left my mouth. He was inside of me. I could feel the entirety of him in my body. Tear began to well up in my eyes from the pain as he continued to hold my hair in his hand.

He laughed. He was laughing at me. He wanted me to look at him so he could see my reaction. I really was his play thing.

He began to enter and exit me, still making me look at him. With each thrust of his hips, a small scream left my mouth. It hurt. No part of him was being gentle, it was pure, rough, unwanted sex.

It was rape.

There was nothing I could do but lay there and take it. I hated this. I hated him. Looking up more so I could stare at the ceiling, I tried to make my mind go somewhere else. I didn't want to be here in the moment, I wanted to be far away. Whenever I felt I was getting close to an out of body experience, Vegeta was sure to do something to bring me back into the moment with him. I was stuck.

Pump after pump, pain raced through my body. I couldn't wait for it to all be over. Closing my eyes, I prayed for him to just kill me. I didn't want to live like this. I couldn't believe I was actually wishing for my old life back. The life I had up until entering his room. The life of being a normal slave. I knew those days were over, and that saddened me. It was a reminder that I would now never get to escape this horrible world. If I was now going to be his play thing, I knew I was only going to make it another few days before he killed me off like the rest of them.

My body finally came to its limit. I started to feel my body relax as my mind began to shut off. Finally, I was going to be taken out of this misery and into a different world. My eyes began to slowly blink as unconsciousness crept its way onto me. Finally, I was submitted to pure darkness.


	7. Optical Rage

**After this chapter, it may or may not be a bit before I post another. My work schedule is all gross, so I will try to find time! I will do my best for you guys :D**

* * *

><p>As he drove in harder, his pace began to quicken as he continued to rape the blue haired girl. Even though she had passed out moments ago, he still couldn't believe how aroused she made him. She was just another human, but something about her made him feel different. Ever since he bought her when they were both young, he had a fancy for her, but hadn't the time to even think about it. She had a wild spirit that he had never encountered in a human before which is why he had kept her around for so long; it drew him in. Even just moments ago when he was toying with her and talking about how he had just killed off the other woman, she talked back to him. No slave had ever done that before. They always told him what he wanted to hear, but here she was, telling the Prince of all Saiyans that she wasn't sorry. It sparked up a hunger inside of him that he had never felt before. He wanted her to be sorry. He wanted her to bow down to him. He wanted her to truly be his.<p>

Ever since the welcoming of the troops, Vegeta couldn't get his mind off of the woman. He had never seen her dressed up before. The only time he had ever seen her was when she was wearing her all black attire, which wasn't even form fitting. When he saw her in the dress at the party, he couldn't believe how much she had changed. He hadn't known of her curves, her long legs, or her light skin. The last time he actually remembered looking at her was in her early, awkward teenage stage filled with a weird proportion and acne; he had completely missed her beautiful transformation. He also missed how fiery she had become.

In her early years with him, she tried multiple times to escape, but her plans were always foiled. He'd punish her by severe beatings which progressed to torture. Each time she tried to escape, he'd up the punishment. After a while, she stopped trying to escape. He thought he had finally broken her, making her devout to him. Since then, he hadn't paid much attention to her since she was no longer interesting; he thought he had won.

In that time of not paying attention, though, she seemed to have gained her fire back. When she was drunk and punching his previous sex toy in the face resulting in her bleeding, he saw something in her eyes; he liked it. The way she sadistically looked at her target with a manic smile laced across her face sparked up a craving inside of him. That's when he knew that he was going to take her to bed and that's when he ended the life of his previous woman. As soon as the party was over, he took her to his room and killed her.

He had become disappointed when Kakarot had shown up at his room, stating that the girl wasn't feeling well, due to being hung over, and was in no condition to even leave her bathroom. It made his hunger grow even stronger for her. He thought he'd get to play with her that day, but since he couldn't, all he could do was think about her. During his entire day of training and meeting with his father, he thought out how he was going to take her. Those eyes, he wanted her to look at him with the same sadistic eyes.

His pace became rapid as he stared at the unconscious girl underneath him. It was a shame that she had passed out so soon, but most women did when they first laid with him. What kept his erection going was the thought of her ravaging him. She was the first female of any species to challenge him and that was enough to keep him going until he finally reached orgasm.

Letting out a raspy sigh, he exited her before rolling off of the bed and walking to his bathroom. It was still early in the morning and he had things he needed to do. As much as he'd like to stay in bed with her all day and have fun, he had a planet to run. Turning on the shower, he didn't bother to wait for it to warm up and just jumped in.

The cold temperature didn't bother him at all. In the very early stages of his life, he was trained to be immune to such petty things. Saiyan boys and girl were raised strong, unlike the humans and other species he had ruled over, which is why it was so easy to take over the many planets that he had. In most cultures, it seemed they always left women and children untrained; that didn't go too well on his planet. He refused to lead a pack of weaklings.

As the water poured down onto his built physique, he began to wash his body from his previous activities. Sure he was a strong Saiyan, but he was very particular about being a clean Saiyan. He was the Prince, not a filthy commoner.

When he felt that he was clean, he turned the faucet off and stepped out of the shower to find his blue spandex and armor hanging up on the opposite side. Grabbing a towel to dry off real quick, he put his clothing on and headed back out into his room. As he stood there, he looked over to the girl who was still bound to his bed. Covered in red and purple bruises, Vegeta couldn't help but be proud of his work. It was a shame that he possibly damaged her perfect skin, but if that meant she'd wear scars from him, he didn't care.

Grabbing the key from inside the small table next to the bed, he undid one of her cuffs, leaving the other one on, and reattached it to his bedpost. She knew the combination to get out of his room, so there was no way he was going to let her walk around freely. He wanted her to stay in his room. Plus, he was still punishing her, so it wouldn't kill her to be tied up all day.

As he typed in his code to leave the room, he walked down the short hallway, entering another code to leave that as well. He didn't like all of the codes he had to type in, he was the Prince, everything should just automatically open for him, but he knew there were other things he had to worry about instead of doors and codes. When he made his way out of the last door, he saw Kakarot standing across the hall.

"Ah, glad you're here." Vegeta spoke as he made his way to him. "You'll no longer have to wait, the woman will be staying in my room from now on." A sadistic smirk grew promptly on the prince's face as he walked by the other spiky haired Saiyan, not acknowledging him anymore than he needed.

* * *

><p><em>What, he's keeping her in there?! <em>

Goku's mind began to race as he had to keep in his emotions. Bulma was his, he had already claimed her. He didn't know what to do. There was no way he could just go up to Vegeta and tell him that he was taking Bulma out of his care hand flying off with her somewhere else. He was conflicted. If she was in Vegeta's care, he knew there was no way she would survive. He knew Vegeta was a cruel individual who got bored very easily. Unless Bulma captured dark Saiyan's interest like she had done to himself, there was little chance she'd make it passed a few days. He became worried.

When Vegeta was out of sight, all Goku could do was look at the door that separated the two of them. He knew something was going on when she heard her screams inside of the room, but he also knew he was not able to go in and do anything about it. As much as he wanted to burst through the doors and save her, he knew that that would be a death sentence to them both. Right now, she was alive. The moment he thought Vegeta would off her, he'd intervene.

He could only imagine how his lady appeared inside of Vegeta's quarters. He knew she was still alive since Vegeta had told him she was now staying in his room, but the the thought of her condition in there worried him. He knew she was strong, but he also knew that Vegeta was not gentle. He had finally made it with her, and now all hell was breaking loose. His anger began to rise, but he had to calm himself down. Tearing his eyes off of the door, he knew he had to act like nothing was wrong, though he wasn't sure how long he could take it.

He remembered when he first met Bulma, which was in his later teens while she was in her early teens. It was the day Vegeta had assigned him to her to make sure she didn't try to escape anymore. He had only ever heard about her trying to get away, but he had never seen her. She had cuts and bruises going down her arms as she sat quietly at a table. Everything except her eyes screamed defeat. He honestly wasn't sure how she was able to sit up straight in the condition that she was in.

When he made his way to her, she only moved her eyes, following him until he had stopped next to her. The amount of anger in her piercing blue eyes was incredible, he could feel it radiate onto him. She didn't speak to him nor did he speak to her, they just looked at each other.

The quiet stares went on for months until she had finally cracked and spoke to him. She started off by making fun of his name; Kakarot. He quickly correcter her, saying that only Vegeta could call him by that name. For the first time, he saw her crack a smile and state that he was Vegeta's bitch. Goku quickly retorted, saying that she was also Vegeta's bitch. And that was the common ground. They were both ruled over by the Saiyan Prince.

From the day she broke her silence towards him, their relationship slowly started to build. He never knew that he'd grow so fond of the tiny human, but he did. She peaked his interest from her weird mannerisms to the sarcastic things she's say. It amazed him how comfortable Bulma got around him. She was always daring, pushing the boundaries and testing the limits. It was always funny when she would retract a comment, thinking that she had offended him in some way. He knew she was still wary of him, which bothered him a tad. He had never harmed her, nor did he have plans to do so. The night they had slept together was the first time he saw that she completely trusted him. Now, he was in a tight spot. He didn't want to break that trust, but at the same time, he didn't want to disobey Vegeta and get them both killed. He'd wait for the right time.

As he made his way to the lunch room, he couldn't help but feel lonely. He had spent years in this lunch room with her every morning, and for the first time, he was alone. It was a routine to take her to Vegeta's room, wait for her, and then come to the room. He never came here without her, he didn't even go yesterday, but he had to make it appear that nothing was wrong. He had to act normal even though there was a rage filling up inside of him. He knew he'd have to let her suffer for a bit before he could devise a plan, but not matter what, he was going to get her out of here. It was just a matter of when.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the short chapter. I just thought I'd throw out a bit from both of their sides real quick before I venture on to the next chapter. Still searching for a Beta Reader. Please PM if interested! :D**


	8. Human

Hello again! I am always surprised when I check the status on my story and see that quite a bit more people have viewed it. You guys are seriously awesome! I love how people are following this, it makes me so thrilled to keep going! To negative or positive, or even confused feedback, I do enjoy it all. I take everything to consideration. But, let me answer some questions and thank a couple of people first:

LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta: Thanks so much for all of your reviews! I love how you're interested in my story, wondering what will happen next and such. It means a lot that you're following!

foxstarkiller: Thanks for all of your positive feedback! I am glad I caught your attention right away, it is awesome to have someone like you as a consistent reader!

: Thank you for continuing to comment. The first review you had written gave me confidence that this might actually be a decent fiction.

veruska83: Thank you for your interest in the story! I enjoy the "Update!" comments xD

Warm hugs & elianni: Thank you for your consistent reviews!

Lori Mereel: Thank you for your feedback. It is nice to know that even though this might not be your cup of tea, you're still giving it a chance. As for what kind of Fic this is, I am leaning more towards a B/G mostly with a touch of B/V in it as well. I am glad I have not annoyed you with my writings yet! I am a huge Vegeta fan as well, but I wanted to try a different kind of story first before I go into all of the ones I have in my mind.

All Guests: Thanks so much for taking the time to leave a comment! They are all appreciated.

* * *

><p><strong>Human, behave yourself you have burst at the seams<strong>

**Let it all fall out, open your mouth**

* * *

><p>I'm numb. I don't want to move, I don't want to see, and I don't want to breathe. I just want to lay here. I am motionless. I feel all has been lost, but at the same time I have found out so many things. I've found out what kind of person Vegeta really is. I mean, I knew he was sadistic, but never to that degree. Or did I know? Since I had never had to be the girl in the bedroom with him, I don't think I ever cared. But now I know. Now I know what he truly is, and now I know what I truly was. I was a monster to those who just sought out my help. They'd beg me to help them, and I'd turn my cheek to them. I was just as bad as he was. But my eyes are finally open. I am in their shoes now. I'm scared.<p>

How did I not feel or sympathize to all of the women who have pleaded for my help? Am I broken? Did I have a hand in killing them, too? Why do I have no human emotions? Have they been shut off? Am I so far detached from my own kind that I can no longer relate to anything about them? I can't believe myself. I would walk in here and the frightened women would look to me like I was a hero who could help them, but instead, I was the voiceless husk of a body who just cleaned up the mess they had made and then left them in there to get tormented even more. I guess I felt above them since I had been here longer than they had. I now know that I'm not above anyone. Just because I have been here all this time, doesn't rank me any higher in the eyes of the Saiyans. All of us are slaves, and all of us are human. I have lost what it was to be human. I had shut off everything just so I could survive here. That's not surviving, though. Instead of being who I was, I transformed into something completely different.

I am beginning to lose myself here. I feel broken, weak, pathetic, and used. I never knew that one persons' actions could completely change how another feels. Vegeta did it, though. Everything I have ever felt since I first arrived on Planet Vegeta up until just a few hours ago was gone and replaced by anger.

I don't want to be this way anymore. I have been shut off to everything for so long that it's finally time to come out of this body and transform it into something it should have been all along. I am Bulma from Earth, not Bulma slave to Saiyans.

I have to get out of here. I wont be one of his toys, I can't be. This is not the life I am meant to live. I will not be someone he just comes home to and fucks. I am worth more. Vegeta can go fuck himself, I don't care. I will get out, and there is nothing he can do to stop me. I will do all that I can to make it.

* * *

><p><strong>Often I lie wide awake, think of things I can make<strong>

**But I don't seem to have the parts to build them**

* * *

><p>A tear slid down my red cheek as I looked up at the ceiling, nothing but anger showing through my cold eyes. I had been awake for what seemed like forever, just staring. There was nothing else I could do, since I was chained to his bed. God, being in this bed was disgusting. So many girls had been taken right where I was laying. It was gross to think about and to know that I was now added to that list.<p>

I never knew I would be one of these women, that thought process actually never occurred to me. I thought I'd just live my life as a slave until I finally made my way out of here. Looks like that was no longer in the picture. Now, I knew I only had a small amount of time until I was put to rest like the ones before me. There was no way in Hell he'd keep me, there was nothing special about me.

Taking in a breath, my body thanked me for allowing myself to finally breathe. It was like I had forgotten how. As I felt the air deep into my lungs, I slowly closed my eyes. It was gone. Whenever I'd close my eyes, there was always a ray of hope lingering in my mind somewhere, but now it was gone. I wasn't defeated, though. There was no way I would go out like this. I had spent too many days in this place to give up on myself now, even though my body didn't feel like it could take anymore.

Opening my eyes, it was a shame to find myself still chained to the bed. How was I going to get out of here? My plans were to hijack a ship and cruise away into space somewhere, but now that I was going to be under Vegeta's lock and key, those plans were practically thrown out the window. I wish I could be thrown out a window, seemed a lot better than staying here. I was now jealous of my foiled plans; they got to escape and I couldn't. Figures.

Trying to clear my mind from the mess that was raging inside, I slowly began to sit upright on the bed. Every inch of my body screamed at me as I did so. Having sex with Goku now seemed like frolicking in the flowers compared to Vegeta's hardcore actions. It was ridiculous to think that I had sex with two Saiyans in the matter of 72 hours. Out of all the negative, though, I was glad that Goku was my first sexual experience. If Vegeta had taken me first, I would probably be put off of sex forever, but I have had both sides of it, so I knew it could be enjoyed. At least, I hoped I could still after this experience. Who knew how I'd react now.

I stopped moving when I became fully upright, my body thanking me for no longer moving in the process. As I looked around the room, I noticed the mess that I had made when I tried to get away from Vegeta. "There's no way I am cleaning this up." I spoke aloud as I continued to look around the room. It was true, he'd have to get a whole new person to come in and clean. I wasn't going to be his whore and his maid. I mean, I'd rather be the maid, but since that wasn't going to happen anymore, he would have to find someone else. "Nope, not touching it."

As my words left my mouth, I faintly started hearing small beeps coming from the door. My body became still. I didn't want to see Vegeta, I honestly couldn't stomach him right now. I could feel my core tighten in pain as the door unlatched, slowly opening in the process. My eyes lightened up when a frail human girl walked into the room. Rolling my eyes, I should have known Vegeta would have already been on top of things, there was no way he'd go without his room being in tip-top shape for round 2.

Looking at the girl, I didn't recognize her. Usually I knew who the human servants were, but I could not put a name to her face. She was most likely new. It wouldn't surprise me, since the Saiyans went through humans like we were nothing. My upper lip twitched at the thought of them thinking I was nothing. The twitch soon became a snarl.

Mindlessly snarling, I hadn't noticed I was still looking at the girl as I did so. Her body language was screaming 'discomfort'. She quickly glanced my way before darting her eyes back into the room. I probably scared her, but I could also tell that Vegeta had already given her the talk about not communicating with 'his' concubines. I wondered what I looked like to her. Hell, I wondered what I looked like myself. Most likely a pathetic, angry, snarling mess.

"Don't worry, I can't do anything to you," I tugged up my cuffed hand, showing her that I was bound, "I'm a bit on the chained side."

Glancing back at me, she looked at the cuffs that did in fact bind me to the the girl turned her eyes away from mine, I continued to watch her. Her slouched posture and cautious movements made me wonder if I had ever looked like that. Before entering this room, I'd always be on my guard, but did I look like that? I hoped not. It was then I noticed that her weasel like motions were that of being lost. She was looking for something; most likely the cleanup kit.

* * *

><p><strong>Human, I wonder why you're a better make than I could ever build or create,<strong>

**You know not love or hate**

* * *

><p>"It's in that closet." I very weakly lifted my hand that wasn't cuffed to the bed and pointed to the closet. Her head quickly whipped around, not expecting me to talk to her at all. As she followed the trail my finger made, she walked over to the closet and opened it. When she grabbed the cleaning supplies out of it, she turned around and gently nodded her head at me.<p>

"Why are you helping me?" Her voice barely made it above a whisper as she knelt to the floor to pick up various items that had fallen to the floor.

"It's about time I started helping people instead of hindering them." My voice remained monotone. It was true, though. If I wouldn't have told her where the obvious supplies were, she probably would have panicked which would have caused her to be late in cleaning, which would make her late doing other things, which would have ended up costing her life. I wasn't about to let myself deal another hand in killing.

"What do you mean?" She stopped to look up at me with curious eyes.

"Nothing." I replied as I let the crown of my head hit the headboard. She seemed to take the hint, ignoring me and continuing to clean. How I wished I could be her right now, freely moving around, not having just been raped by someone of another species. If this girl did replace me, she had it good right now, and she probably didn't even realize it. She had her own place to stay, lots of alone time, simple tasks, a body guard...

My eyes widened.

"Is there a guard waiting for you outside of those doors?" My head cocked back up as I looked at her intently. When her eyes met mine, it seems she was taken back a bit.

"I'm not really supposed to talk to you." She tried to move her eyes away from me, but I wouldn't let that happen.

"I helped you out and I didn't have to do that either. Just answer yes or no if there is a guard waiting for you outside those doors." My voice began to get louder.

"Yes." She sheepishly looked at the door and then back at me. "Can you please let me clean?" Her voice became a whisper as her eyes kept flickering back and forth.

"Nod your head if his name is Goku." I wouldn't let up. I needed to know if he was there. My heart began to race at the thought of him being just a couple rooms away from me.

My glare continued to burn into the girl until I saw her response. She shook her head. I slumped back into the bed at her reply. Yet again, hope was taken from me.

I left the girl alone and let her do her duties. My mind was on so many other things than her clumsily cleaning the room. There were so many things rumbling around inside of my thoughts that I couldn't concentrate. I was stuck in a never ending loop of confusion. Where was Goku? It was his job to guard Vegeta's main slave, why was he not here? Was he executed? Was he reassigned? Was he ever coming back? Would I ever see him again? Did he even care? My thoughts began to consume me. I no longer was able to hear the girl cleaning up the place, just the screams encased inside of my head could be heard.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so scared of what will kill me in the end<strong>

**For I am not prepared**

* * *

><p>My eyes focused back open, it seems I had fallen into a brief state of sleep. The girl had turned off the lights in the process, so now I sat on the bed in the dark. My pupils were dilated enough to where I could see the silhouettes of the furniture in the room. My heart began to beat a bit faster, not knowing if Vegeta had made it in the room in my state of absence. My body didn't feel like it was being watched, though, which gave me some comfort.<p>

Letting my body slump back down in a laying position, I used my free-motion hand to grab a little bit more of the covers and pull it up and over my head; cuffed hand included. I was alone, I had no idea how long it would last.

Again, I heard beeping from the door. It was as if the people knew exactly what I was thinking. My stomach cringed once more; even tighter when the door opened up.

Hearing the lights get turned on and the footsteps echo inside of the room, I was glad to have just pulled the blankets over my head. I heard things get thrown onto the surfaces of the furniture, letting me know that it was the Prince who had arrived. My analysis was correct when the blanket was slowly pulled off of my face.

"So you're awake." I stared harsh eyes up at the being above me. It was Vegeta. I didn't reply. "You know, I've never known you to be silent, Woman." He took the rest of the blankets off of me, exposing my damaged, naked body.

"I really need to use the restroom." I ignored his comments. "Unless you want me to relieve myself all over your bed, you should probably let me go." I had stopped caring. He had already done the worst thing he could do to me, if he was to kill me then I'd welcome it. At least I wouldn't be his sex thing anymore.

"Are you giving me an order?" Vegeta's voice grew stern as his eyes became more black.

"No, I am just stating that if I do not use the restroom here soon, I am going to end up leaking everywhere because I've been chained to this bed all damn day." My eyes matched his. I never thought I could ever be this daring to him, but here I was. It was as though he unlocked something inside of me.

A laugh escaped his mouth as his eyes lightened up. I was surprised at his reaction to me. Taking a key from the night stand that was just out of my reach, he unlocked my hand. As I slowly began to get up, he grabbed my wrists. "And how do you ask me politely?"

I winced at him holding my previously cuffed wrist. Since it was locked for so long, it was quite sore. Once more, I had to swallow my pride. "Please Prince Vegeta, may I use the restroom?" My voice was monotone once more.

He wasn't having it. Squeezing my wrists tighter, he spoke, "Want to try that again?"

I was in no position to argue. I had been holding my bladder for hours, which I was surprised I could do after all the torture my body was going through. "Please," I meant it, "will you please allow me to use the restroom?"

"That's better." He let go of me.

Standing up, I slowly managed to walk across the room, open the bathroom door, and shut it behind me. I so badly wanted to sink down to the floor, but I knew I wouldn't be able to get back up if I did so. Stumbling over to the toilet, I sat down and did my business. It hurt to even do that, but my insides thanked me when it no longer had to hold the fluid in. Using the wall to help lift myself up, I stumbled once more to make it to the sink to wash my hands.

I knew there was a mirror in front of me as I washed my hands. Trying my best to not look at myself, my curiosity unfortunately got the better of me. As I connected my eyes to my reflection, I took in a heavy breath and held it in for a moment. I had to muster up every fiber of my being not to cry. The person looking back was not me. I couldn't recognize her.

I let my head fall as I turned off the faucet. Closing my eyes tightly, it took all I had not to scream. I knew that if I was going to live another day, I had to swallow all of the pain I was enduring and transform it into a plan. I needed a plan right now, not an unplanned explosion.

Straightening myself up the best I could, I forced myself to walk normal despite the pain. I was not going to look weak to this man. I was going to survive, which meant I had to look like a survivor. I have seen all of Vegeta's victims and the first thing I notice about them is their broken spirits. I would not let him break mine. Placing my hand on the door, I opened it and walked out as if nothing had happened to me.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I will get the chance to be someon<strong>**e,**

**To be human**

* * *

><p>"That must have been one magical piss." Vegeta spoke as he took off his body armor, leaving him in his spandex.<p>

"It sure was." I stood in the middle of the room with my arms folded across one another, leaning more on one leg than the other. "Why now?"

"Why now, what?" He gave me his typical jackass smile.

Rolling my eyes, I unfolded my arms and placed them on my hips, not caring that I was naked. "Why are you now doing this to me? You could have done it so long ago, but you chose now to do it. Why?"

"Because you damaged my other one." His smile was still present as he walked towards me. I tried my best to not show him how uncomfortable I was at him being so close.

"Yeah, I'm so sure that's the reason." I rolled my eyes at him. I wanted to cross my arms again to cover my breasts, but I wouldn't let him know my emotions.

"So feisty today. I like it." His eyes changed from playful to hungry.

"Not feisty, just pissed off. You take me from my home planet, enslave me for more than a decade, and then rape me. I've had about enough."

"About enough?" his tail wrapped around my waist once more. "That means you still have some fun in you." His tail tightened, bringing me into him. "I wonder when I will push you over the edge." He began to take off his spandex while still holding me with his tail. When the top half of him was bare, he picked me up with his hands so he could take the rest of his attire off. It was obvious what was about to happen.

My stomach sank when I saw him take me back to the bed that I had just gotten up from. I didn't want to be back on there. When my back hit the mattress, I let out a heavy sigh to prepare myself for what was about to happen.

Taking his place on top of me, he started with a forceful kiss, breaking my lips with his tongue immediately. As he lashed his tongue back and forth in my mouth, I kept my eyes opened and just stared into him. If he was going to make me uncomfortable, I was going to try to make him uncomfortable as well.

What I had noticed about Vegeta is that he liked the unpredictable. Maybe that was something he craved, I wasn't sure, but I was going to give it a shot. I needed a plan, and it seemed this is what the plan was: Keep Vegeta interested in me until I can get myself the Hell off of this planet. I was in way over my head. The plan would either work and he'd keep me alive another day, or it would set him off and I'd be dead within 24 hours. Either way, I was ready.

* * *

><p><strong>Look what we've done,<strong>

**Look what we've done**

* * *

><p>Breaking the kiss, Vegeta once again began to pull my hair. I tried my best to not show the pain he was causing me, but it was apparent. A gasp left my mouth from trying to hold the screams in. He seemed hungrier than he had been earlier, and I tried to seem uninterested. He was looking for a reaction, like he did from all of the other women. He wanted to feel like he had one. I was pretty sure that conquering a woman was more satisfying to him than his race conquering planets.<p>

Letting go of my hair, he began to dig his hands into my lower hips, sliding me down more on the bed to be directly underneath him. The wicked smile then appeared. "You don't need to be warmed up." He spread my legs and forced himself in. I felt a new sort of pain.

The last time he did this, he at least did foreplay, letting my body get used to everything and having my natural lubricant. Not this time. I arched my back as my mouth hung wide open. It was then he began his drives in and out of me. At least my body produced some sort or adrenaline to make the pumps not hurt as bad, or he had severed my nerve-endings so I could never feel down there again.

As he drove in deeper and deeper, I tried my best to not scream or react to his motions. I had to do something to piss him off. While he continued his actions, I began to think of what could possibly hit him in his core.

I had it.

Taking both of my hands, I slid them between my body and his before I started picking underneath my nails. Trying my best to look bored, I began to pick away.

Everything stopped.

"Not interesting enough for you?" I could hear the pure anger in his voice as he flipped me over. Taking the cuffs he had previously unlocked, he forced my arms behind me and cuffed them. "Then I'll make it interesting for you."

He lifted my back end to be level with him as he kneeled on the bed, pushing my head into the mattress. He then re positioned himself and drove in. I started to panic, there was no way for me to breathe with my face planted into the fabric. My body began twitch. I started to try to yell into the bed, but my screams were only muffled. It was then Vegeta pulled my hair to lift my face out of the mattress. "How's this for interesting? Is this keeping your attention?" He drove my face back into the mattress.

When he lifted my head up again, I gasped once more for air. "Yes, this is keeping my attention!" I didn't want him to drive my head into the fabric again. This time, he pushed my head back into the bed, but instead of face first, he planted me on my cheek. I was finally able to breathe.

"Lets try this again." He flipped me onto my back once more. A painful yell left my mouth as I bounced on my still cuffed hands. Spreading my legs once more, he began to force himself into me. Leaning his head down once, he avoided my mouth as he went for my shoulder, taking in a good chunk of it and biting down hard. I didn't know how my body was taking this.

My eyes were wide open as he continued to bite down over and over in the same spot. I felt my shoulder become raw. Looking around with wide eyes, I noticed that my face was close to his shoulder, so I took in a chunk of his muscled Traps and bit down.

Letting my flesh go, he lifted his head from my shoulder as I let go of his; still thrusting in and out. A smile lit his face as he began to pump faster. It seems I had turned him on even more, which was not my intention, but since he was going faster, that probably meant that he was just about finished.

I was right.

After a few more hard thrusts, he was done. Lifting himself off of me, he rolled over to the other side of the bed. I stared at him. As he lay there covered in sweat, muscles glistening, and breathing heavy, I was sure my plan had worked. Sure I was cuffed and he hurt the living shit out of me, but I was alive. "Can you please uncuff me?"

Turning his head to look at me, he smirked before sitting up. Walking over to grab the key, he picked me up and flipped me onto my stomach once more. When my first hand became free, I was excited, nothing compared to when my second hand became free, though.

"I haven't had that much fun in a while." He flipped me back onto my back.

"You call that fun? I call that rape." I began to rub my wrists, still feeling the restraint around them even though they were free.

"You'll learn to accept it." He walked over to the box by the door, pressing in numbers.

"I don't think I'll ever learn to accept being raped, Prince Vegeta." I watched him, wondering where he was going while being naked.

He punched in a few more numbers before the box made a happy sounding 'beep'. Typing in some more after that, the happy beep repeated itself before he turned around and headed back to the bed, shutting off the light in the process.

"You say that now." He started to lay down in the bed with me, I hoped he wasn't a cuddler because I didn't want him to touch me. "Code is changed, you can now walk freely in here.

"Oh man, a room to free roam." Sarcasm made its way into my words.

"Want me to change it back?" The anger in his voice was apparent.

"No." I shut myself up before I got myself into trouble. I needed to remember who I was talking to. He didn't take sarcasm well unless he was the one dishing it out.

"Good. Now go to sleep, I've had a long day." I felt the mattress move as he rolled over to go to sleep.

It took everything I had to not comment on him. I'm sure his day of letting his dad do everything was a hard one while I was locked away by my wrist for hours on end being naked and exposed to random new strangers. I had to learn to keep my mouth shut if I was going to survive in this place. Rolling myself over as well, I desperately needed rest. Closing my eyes, it wasn't long until I drifted away into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I would give my life to be<strong>

**Human**

* * *

><p>AN: "Human" by Ellie Goulding, if any of you were wondering.

No beta yet, but I am still on the lookout! If this chapter seemed rushed, it's because it was. I know there are a lot of things I should have added, but I can get to that later. Thank you so much for all of your comments, you don't know how much I appreciate them all!


End file.
